Por una apuesta terminé siendo tu hijo
by TakaHawk.Dalton
Summary: Un antiguo sentimiento despierta en Zoro. Durante todo un verano de inolvidables peripecias acompañado de estrambóticos amigos deberá decidir si ceder a esos sentimientos o renegar de todo ...
1. 1 Viejos recuerdos y proposiciones raras

**Viejos recuerdos y Proposiciones raras.**

Daba comienzo un día como otro cualquiera, con su cielo azul surcado por nubes, con sus pajarillos cantando alegres y los rayos matutinos despuntando entre los edificios. Se veía realmente apacible y tranquilo…aunque no para todos. En ese momento un despertador sonaba en un pequeño apartamento de estudiantes intentado levantar a su propietario.

_Pi pi pi piiii! _

Uhm…-se quejaba a la vez que se revolvía como un niño pequeño que le pide cinco minutos más a su madre.

Un joven de dieciocho años y cabellos verdes yacía adormilado sobre una cama de lisas sábanas blancas. Aun siendo consciente de que debía despertarse no se le veía con ánimos de hacerlo y menos de dignarse a apagar el irritante aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

_Pi pi pi pi piiiiiii! _

Pero tras unos minutos de incesantes pitidos no había dios que siguiera durmiendo.

Ains… está bien, ya me levanto…

Despejándose como pudo y todavía con los ojos cerrados golpeó a tientas la fuente de su desvelo hasta dar con el botón de apagado. Por mucho que intentara habituarse a madrugar jamás se acostumbraría.

Se encaminó al baño donde se dio una ducha rápida y luego volvió para vestirse. Se puso su uniforme corriendo y salió disparado de casa rumbo al instituto, ya llegaba bastante tarde, si se retrasaba más no le dejarían entrar y lo que menos le apetecía era tener que quedarse plantado en el pasillo. Aunque por suerte era el último día de clase y si las aprobaba todas podría descansar durante el verano.

Qué hay Zoro!- le saludó amigablemente un chico de pelo violeta- hoy has llegado rasantillo, un poco más y no entras jeje…

Ya, es que no me acostumbro a madrugar.

¿Seis años teniéndote que despertar a las siete para ir a clase y aún no te acostumbras?

Supongo que soy de sueño profundo.

Bien chicos ocupen sus puestos- dijo un señor mayor con canas y una sonrisa permanente en los labios; todos se sentaron y prosiguió- hoy, como es el último día de clases del curso, podrán salir antes, sólo tendrán que recoger las notas.

¿¡Y por qué nos han hecho venir tan pronto!-se quejó uno de los alumnos; "eso mismo digo yo" se decía mentalmente el peliverde.

Para que aprovechéis la mañana. Bien, si no hay más interrupciones, prosigamos con la entrega de boletines y recordad que si tenéis alguna suspensa deberéis pasaros el verano estudiando, si no podréis presentar vuestras matriculas en la universidad.

El profesor fue llamando en orden de lista a los chavales para que recogieran sus respectivos papeles. Cada cual ponía caras más raras entre decepcionados-deprimidos e incredulidad-alivio al ver los resultados. Cuando las tenían en las manos iban saliendo de la clase dejando solos a los pobres que todavía no habían recibido las noticias. En esos momentos el peliverde se lamentaba de llamarse Roronoa Zoro, siempre le tocaba el último y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era salir pitando. "Que lo haya aprobado todo" se repetía una y otra vez, estaba tan inmerso en sus rezos que no se dio cuenta de que le llamaban.

Roronoa Zoro, recoja sus notas.

Se levantó lentamente temiendo lo peor, pero cuando recogió el boletín dio un salto de alegría y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo agitando el papel cual bandera y diciendo a gritos por la calle:

¡HE APROBADO!

Después de la carrera y, algo más tranquilo, llegó a casa. No era muy grande pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir bien. Estaba decorada con motivos japoneses en grises y negros dando un aire antiguo; en un lateral había una mesa con cuatro sillas y enfrente un sofá rojo; la cocina hacía esquina, bastante pequeña respecto al resto, y se comunicaba con el salón a través de un arco y una barra americana; el baño un pequeño cuadrado con lo imprescindible y la única habitación del apartamento con una gran cama de matrimonio pese a que vivía solo.

Bien, ¡esto hay que enmarcarlo!- dijo levantando las notas con estrellitas en los ojos- Uhm… creo que tenía un marco en mi cuarto…

Seguidamente se dirigió a su habitación a buscar el portafotos pero por más vueltas que le daba no lograba encontrarlo. Después de veinte infructuosos minutos de búsqueda recordó haberlo dejado en una caja en lo alto del armario; con esfuerzo y teniéndose que subir a una silla logró alcanzarla. Luego bajó con ella en manos y se sentó en la cama para cotillear el interior.

Ésta contenía unos pocos libros antiguos, algunos recuerdos y en efecto, había un marco junto a un sobre algo abultado. Cogió ambos y se tumbó sobre la cama observando detenidamente el portafotos que ya tenía una imagen dentro; en ella se le veía a él junto a un hombre mayor de pelo negro y dorados ojos semejantes a los de un halcón, ambos sonreían y parecían felices. Entonces no pudo evitar recordar…

**Flashback**

Recorría las calles sin prestar atención al entorno, escuchando música a un volumen considerable como para no oír nada de alrededor. No hacía mucho que había salido de clase, que por aquel entonces, apenas acababan de empezar el segundo trimestre. Caminaba despreocupado cuando notó que algo tiraba de su brazo y le había hecho caer al suelo. Luego se oyeron una frenada brusca y un montón de pitidos enfadados del claxon de un coche. Alzó la vista quitándose los cascos responsables de su burbuja sensitiva para ir a dar con unos ojos que le miraban fijamente, en ellos se atisbaba algo… ¿preocupación?

¿Estás bien, chico?-

E… s-sí, creo que sí- respondió el muchacho.

Uf... deberías mirar más por donde vas, casi te atropella un coche cuando cruzabas en rojo. Menos mal que te cogí, poco más y te arroyan.

No me había dado cuenta…iba distraído…y- dijo masajeándose un poco la cabeza- gracias por salvarme.

De nada. Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Roronoa Zoro.

Muy bien Zoro, yo soy Dracule Mihawk, ven te acompañaré a casa.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de aquello habían quedado varias veces. El mayor lo llevó a toda clase de lugares divertidos dónde el peliverde no paró de tomar fotos cual guiri por Benidorm. Él se sentía muy bien junto a aquel hombre, como si fuera la pieza clave en el puzle de su vida que siempre había estado buscando. Pero por casualidades del destino un día Mihawk tuvo que irse de viaje de empresa y perdieron el contacto, de ello hacía ya prácticamente medio año.

Siguió mirando las distintas instantáneas que contenía el sobre. En todas, los protagonistas eran él o el pelinegro. Se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver una de ellas en la que salía abrazado al mayor. "Esos sí que fueron buenos tiempos" pensó el joven. Cierto era que sólo habían salido como amigos pese a que se llevaban bastantes años, pero él lo apreciaba como algo más. Le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de aclararse antes de que el mayor se fuera pero no se puede tener todo… en ese momento sonó su móvil.

"Mihawk?" se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver el origen de la llamada. Ya era mucho tiempo que no hablaban pero no había borrado su número. Contestó.

¿Sí?

¿Zoro? Mira soy yo, quería pedirte un favor.

Amm… claro, lo que quieras- contestó un poco dudoso "a ver qué cosas raras me pide este"-.

Necesito que seas mi hijo.


	2. 2 Conociendo nuevos amigos

**Conociendo nuevos amigos.**

Necesito que seas mi hijo.

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó exaltado y sorprendido por la petición "¡este hombre se ha vuelto loco!"-.

No te preocupes, sólo tienes que fingir que lo eres durante las vacaciones.

¡¿Te parece poco?! ¿¡Y por qué yo?!

Tienes que ser tú porque no conozco a más adolescentes.

Amh… -eso le chocó "¿cómo puedo ser yo el uno adolescente que conozca?"- Bueno, ¿para que necesitas que sea tu hijo?

¿Eso significa que lo harás?

Em… supongo…

Bien, entonces haz las maletas, te vienes conmigo, te lo contaré todo por el camino, ahora paso a buscarte.

Colgó. ¿A qué había venido eso? En fin, sin darle más vueltas se dispuso a hacer las maletas, "como mínimo tendré unas vacaciones entretenidas" se convenció a sí mismo feliz. Al cabo de un rato ya lo tenía todo preparado y estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele hasta que su futuro "padre" viniera a por él. En eso que sonó el timbre y se dirigió a abrir.

¡Hola Mihawk, me alegro de verte!- dijo más contento de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrarse-.

Hola Zoro- el hombre frente a la puerta le revolvió sus cabellos verdes junto con una sonrisa como quienes son amigos de toda la vida- pero ahora soy papá, no lo olvides.

Si… ya… papá- contestó algo cohibido.

Anda coge tu maleta, nos vamos a la montaña.

Así hizo, cargó su equipaje y bajaron juntos a la calle pero nada más llegar vio un precioso descapotable negro, con unas líneas muy definidas y más capó que maletero, sencillamente una maravilla de la ingeniería automovilística. Se acercó presuroso hacía el vehículo dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo y con los ojos brillantes.

Qué bonito…

¿Te gusta? Si quieres puedo dejarte conducir alguna vez.

¿Es tuyo?- el mayor asintió- Wooow! ¡Corre, corre, venga vámonos!- ahora sí que estaba eufórico, en menudo transporte le tocaba ir, eso era estilo "cochazo *¬*…" pensaba mientras de un saltó se colocaba en el asiento del copiloto-.

Después de meter la olvidada maleta de Zoro en el maletero, el pelinegro subió y arrancó el motor comenzando así su viaje. Ahora podría descansar un poco más tranquilo, primera parte del plan completada; ya tenía un hijo, ahora hacía falta que los demás se lo creyeran.

Oi, Mihawk.

Papá.-corrigió el otro-.

Si…eso…papá, ¿por qué necesitas que finja ser tu hijo?

Pues, para que mis amigos crean que lo tengo. Hace tiempo, cuando estábamos en la universidad hicimos una especie de apuesta, por ver quién era el único que no estaba casado y con hijos después de veinte años. Y bueno, te puedes imaginar que ese soy yo, por eso necesito que lo seas.

Amm…-"no lo entiendo muy bien, pero vale, si él lo dice"- Y, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Vamos a la montaña, a pasar el verano en la casa de uno de mis compañeros, está apartada de todo y rodeada de viñedos, así que sólo estaremos nosotros, mis amigos con sus correspondientes familias y la naturaleza; eso también formaba parte de la apuesta.-

Después de cinco horas de viaje llegaron a la hacienda. Tal como le había comentado Mihawk (bueno, lo poco que recordaba pues se había ido durmiendo conforme la explicación avanzaba), se trataba de una casa vetusta, hecha de piedra y estuco, bien conservada y rodeada de cientos de preciosos viñedos. La casa debía de tener poco más de dos siglos, pero aún conservaba el encanto de la época y ese carácter especial tan característico de las construcciones antiguas.

Zoro,- dijo zarandeándole- hemos llegado, despierta- mientras el joven se despejaba bajó del vehículo y cogió sus maletas- venga que nos están esperando.

Ya voy…- contestó con voz de pesadez-.

Una vez plantados delante de la puerta, picaron y ésta fue abierta dejando paso a cinco locos que se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los introdujeron a la fuerza en el interior. Por mucho que intentaron zafarse no conseguían quitarse a la marabunta de encima y el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear.

Venga, dejarles en paz, que los pobres se van a morir si no respiran- dijo una dulce voz de mujer que venía hacia ellos limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Debía rondar los treinta y ocho pero aparentaba mucho menos. Tenía una melena castaña rojiza que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con los mechones laterales recogidos en una mini coleta y los ojos de una mezcla de azul y marrón.

¡Por supuesto mi querida Yuu-swan! -Saltó un chico rubio con la ceja rara y de la misma edad que el peliverde apartando a los demás individuos de las víctimas-.

¿¡Sanji cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy tu madre y que me llames mamá!?- alrededor de la que parecía una amable y tranquila mujer comenzó a brotar un aura roja amenazante y le dio un capón a su hijo. Éste cayó estampado al suelo-.

Jaja, te lo mereces por baboso hermanito- habló un chica un par de años más joven con el pelo medio corto y naranja-. Hola, soy Nami, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó al chico nuevo que recién recuperaba la respiración, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

…Zoro- contestó receloso, pero igual se la tomó-.

¡Zoro! ¡Bonito nombre! ¿¡Anda y ese pelo, es teñido?! Bueno que más da, igual eres una risa jajaj… ¡vamos a jugar!- e igual que le habían hecho entrar, un muchacho de pelo negro y un sombrero de paja le sacó a rastras de la casa. Luego, el resto jóvenes; los dos hermanos y uno con la nariz larga, salieron tras ellos contagiados por la alegría del primero quedando sólo los mayores dentro-.

Ains, que llenos de vida están.- dijo un pelirrojo- Así que ése es tu hijo, eh Mihawk?

Pues sí. ¿A que es guapo?- quiso decir eso indiferentemente presumiendo de su fingido hijo pero le salió del alma "sí que es mono…"-.

¡Cómo no va a ser guapo si te tiene un padrazo como tú!- el padre de Sanji se le colgó del cuello restregándosele.

¡Quítate de encima Doflamingo, que no ves que tu mujer me mira con cara de asesin...!- antes de acabar la frase, al igual que el rubio antes, acabaron clavados en el suelo.

A ver si así aprendéis- dijo Yuu sacudiéndose las manos-.

Igual que en los viejos tiempos-razonó el único hombre que no había intentado asfixiar a los invitados. Tenía el pelo negro con destellos morados, todo echado hacia atrás y una cicatriz horizontal le cruzaba el rostro-.

El joven del sombrero de paja había arrastrado a su nuevo amigo hasta una zona más apartada de la finca, donde los viñedos se sustituían por otros árboles más propios de los bosques. Eran considerablemente altos, como luchando por ver cuál de ellos lograba acercarse más al sol mientras lucían sus copas de un verde intenso orgullosos. Detrás de las primeras líneas de dicha flora se encontraba un lago con un embarcadero bastante profundo y de una envergadura considerable; parecía sacado de cuento pues nadie que no conociera la zona habría reparado en su presencia y ello le daba un aire aún más mágico.

Mira Zoro, ya hemos llegado- comentó orgulloso- este es mi sitio preferido para jugar así que vamos-golpeó el hombro de su acompañante- ¡tú la ligas!- grito alejándose a toda velocidad-.

Si te piensas que te voy a seguir vas listo. Ya no somos niños pequeños- y sin hacer caso al enfurruñado muchacho se recostó contra el tronco de uno de esos titanes y cerró los ojos- Jugad sin mí.

Bueno, vamos Luffy que yo sí que juego- se ofreció el chico que durante el camino se presentó como Usopp-.

Sí venga, que nosotros también nos apuntamos, cierto Sanji?- y ambos salieron corriendo detrás del más joven para que se entretuviera sin esperar una respuesta de los otros dos.

Uhm- asintió- ¿Qué pasa marimo, tienes miedo de que te ganemos?- el peliverde frunció el ceño molesto "marimo, eso es nuevo…"- Venga, que si me atrapas, tienes premio- se arrimó y rápidamente besó la mejilla del moreno. Éste abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al percibir el contacto pero el rubio ya había salido disparado "que se ha creído este"- ¡Cabeza de lechuga que te has quedado embobado!

¡Maldito, como te coja te vas a enterar!- finalmente cayó en la provocación y acabaron jugando todos juntos.

Después de pasar varias horas jugando al pilla pilla y que finalmente Zoro alcanzara a Sanji y se vengara, volvieron a la casa exhaustos. Cuando entraron todo estaba normal con el típico ambiente entre colegas que hacen siglos que no se ven y la mesa puesta; lista para la cena.

Ya era hora de que volvierais- les regañó Yuu- llevamos un rato esperándoos.

Es que estábamos jugando. Zoro es una gracia y no veas como corre, aunque no paraba de perderse y tuvimos que volver a recogerlo un par de veces- contó entre risas Luffy.

¡Yo no me perdía vosotros os desviabais de mi camino!- se defendió el aludido.

Bueno, eso significa que ya has hecho nuevos amigos- le sonrió el de los ojos dorados.

Claro, ¡somos los mejores amigos!- dijeron todos colgados del peliverde. Por algún motivo ese gesto al mayor no le gustó nada, demasiado cerca de su hijo estaban-.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores incidencias más que alguna pregunta indiscreta y algún atragantamiento. Después se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Éstas estaban preparadas para dormir toda la familia de dos en dos, pero como la de Mihawk y Zoro se encontraba carente de una madre al igual que la formada por el pelirrojo y Luffy, compartieron una, con la desgracia o la suerte de que sólo hubiera cama de matrimonio y no dos individuales como en el resto de cuartos.

Un día menos- dijo en un suspiro el mayor ya tumbado en la cama y sin camisa-

Yo me he divertido- sonrió el peliverde poniéndose a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

Hizo una media sonrisa- Entonces está bien, encima de que te hago mentir por mí, como para que estuvieras a disgusto.

A mí… no me importa…

Duérmete, mañana seguro que será un día ajetreado- le revolvió el pelo y se giró- Buenas noches.

Bunas noches.

Así cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos pero sin que se dieran cuenta y mientras avanzaba la noche, fueron juntándose hasta acabar abrazados, Zoro apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor y éste impidiendo que se apartara con un brazo tras su espalda.


	3. 3 Locuras de niños

**Locuras de niños, amores de verano.**

Otro bonito día se daba a conocer entre aquellas montañas rodeadas de paz y tranquilidad. En la casa que ocupaban comenzaba la actividad y algunos jovencillos ya la recorrían de arriba abajo en busca de comida.

Yuu… tengo hambre… déjame comer algo, si tengo que esperar a que todos estén levantados me moriré- suplicaba el chico con sombrero de paja.

Luffy, no te vas a morir por esperar un poco más.

Sí que me moriré Usopp. Yo si no desayuno no soy persona. ¡Yuu dame comida!

La única respuesta de la mujer fueron rotundos noes, mientras seguía preparando lo que tanto suplicaba el pequeño. El joven, ya frustrado y haciendo morritos, se fue de la cocina, tenía que entretenerse con algo pero no tenía energías para nada. Finalmente optó por lo más sencillo, se desplomó en el suelo quedando bocabajo. El narigudo lo miraba con miles de gotitas. "Bah, de perdidos al río, no hay nada mejor que hacer" y se colocó a su lado con el mismo proceso.

Esto… ¿por qué estáis tirados en el piso?- les preguntaron los hermanos que recién llegaban.

Hacemos el muerto.

Sí, eso, el muerto- corroboró Usopp.

Amm… déjalos, son idiotas, vamos Sanji, y ayuda a mamá que se te da bien.

Lo que tú digas preciosa mía, por mi hermanita lo que sea- canturreó con los ojos tornados corazones, "en la otra vida he debido ser muy mala persona para merecer un hermano como este" se lamentaba la pelirroja.

Mientras poco a poco todos los huéspedes iban bajando para tomar su desayuno en el comedor, una de las familias seguía en la cama.

"Qué bien que se está, y que calentito…" pensaba Zoro a la vez que presentaba sus orbes negros al mundo "¡pero qué webs hago aquí y abrazado a Mihawk!". Se apartó rápidamente del otro sujeto, cayendo de la cama y empotrándose contra la pared totalmente colorado. Tragó con dificultad, en menuda se había metido, esta vez la había liado parda. *¿Pero de qué huyes idiota? Si te gustaba…* "cállate"- ordenó a una voz en su cabeza- *ahora me dirás que es mentira…* "que te calles"- volvió a ordenar agitando la cabeza-.

Zoro, ¿te ocurre algo? Te has caído de la cama- le preguntó el otro ya despierto-.

N-no, nada- apartó la cara en dirección contraria para que no notara su sonrojo, sin éxito.

"Ya claro, pues te veo rojo"- Entonces ve vistiéndote, hay que bajar a desayunar- dijo dirigiéndose al armario y comenzando a hacerlo él mismo. "¡Pero no te cambies aquí!" pensaba el chico y subiéndosele aún más los colores salió corriendo.- jeje, qué inocente…

El peliverde caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, después de haber salido corriendo no se acordaba de cómo volver, maldijo su sentido de la orientación, aunque por suerte llegó a la cocina donde se encontraba la madre de Sanji y él mismo, esperando por los rezagados.

Zoro, ¿Por qué vas aún en pijama?

Tuve que salir de la habitación un momento y no sé volver- reconoció muy a su pesar-

Oh, marimo mío, has venido a posta así para que te vea, no tienes que inventarte excusas- dijo el rubio saltando a sus brazos, pero antes de llegar ya había sido interceptado por un capón de su madre-

¡Sanji, no hagas esas cosas que vas a traumatizarlo! Acompáñalo a su cuarto y sin cosas raras que nos conocemos- así los dos chicos salieron de la estancia, uno dolorido y el otro desconcertado- Ains… ha salido a su padre…- movió la cabeza alzándose de hombros- menos mal que me queda Nami.

Después de subir las escaleras y doblar unas tantas esquinas, llegaron a la habitación que Zoro compartía con su padre. Por suerte para la mente del joven, éste ya no se encontraba dentro, así que pasaron. El peliverde abrió el armario dispuesto a ponerse la ropa cuando reparo en una presencia que prevalecía inmóvil al lado de la puerta. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse mirando?

Oi, ceja de sushi, deja de mirarme.

¿Por qué? ¿No puedo?

No- cortó tajantemente-

Pues yo no veo ningún cartel que lo prohíba-fue acercándose sinuosamente hasta el menor que se encontraba de espaldas- además, ayer te dije que si me atrapabas… tenías premio.

¿Eh?- se giró para ver lo que pretendía el rubio pero unos suaves labios lo atraparon en un improvisto beso. No es que nunca hubiera hecho algo así con otro alguien pero le sorprendió. Y más le sorprendió que a los pocos segundos de seguir con el contacto se imaginara que era con cierto pelinegro con quien lo mantenía. Deleitándose de tal alucinación, el inocente roce se prolongó hasta caer en la cuenta de que no era a él a quien besaba y volviendo a la realidad le arreó tal patada al rubio que le hizo volar de la habitación- pervertido! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!

La víctima se encontraba tendida en el suelo con pajaritos girando sobre su cabeza, remolinos por ojos y una extraña cara de felicidad. Pronunció algunas palabras incomprensibles y acto seguido se desmayó.

Zoro muy cabreado con la actitud de su amigo le cerró la puerta en las narices y echó el cerrojo (no fuera a ser que el rubio despertara y le diera por volver a la carga). Ahora su cabeza iba a cien mil revoluciones por minuto. No es que hubiera podido zafarse del inesperado ataque pero cambiar al individuo con el que compartía el momento no le parecía honrado. Porque otra cosa no pero el honor estaba por encima de todo. "Joder y el caso es que de verdad me habría gustado…que fuera él…" "no debería pensar en eso, él es mayor y encima ahora es mi padre, no te puedes ir colgando así de la gente, ¿o sí?" se lamentaba mientras agitaba la cabeza intentando borrar la imagen que se había formado en su mente.

Terminó de vestirse y su cabeza aún seguía divagando cosas que para su parecer no tenían sentido. "Lo mejor será que vaya a desayunar..." Y así lo hizo; una vez bajo disfrutaron de una "tranquila" comida por cortesía de un niño con sombrero de paja demasiado alegre y comilón. Poco más y al peliverde no le da tiempo ni a degustar una triste galleta.

¿A dónde van a ir hoy, chicos?- preguntó Crocodile refiriéndose a los niños.

Pues…- el pequeño monito se llevó un dedo instintivamente a los labios en posición de pensar- ¡deberíamos ir a nadar al lago!- concluyó alegre como quien realiza una gran hazaña.

¡Sí! Mi querida Nami-san con bikini- babeaba el rubio que ya había vuelto con los demás. Zoro lo miraba con gotitas en la cabeza, minutos antes le había asaltado y ahora lo intentaba con su hermana "lo que tiene que aguantar" la compadeció.- Marimo, tú también vienes, ¿no?

No estaba muy seguro de que contestar, casi podía ver las dobles intenciones de la pregunta pero hacía un calor de muerte y a cualquiera le apetecería un bañito- Sí claro- y sin darle tiempo a levantarse, sus compañeros ya le estaban arrastrando como la última vez fuera de la casa… "¿¡es que nunca voy a poder salir por propia voluntad?!" se lamentaba.

Era la segunda vez en lo que llevaban de vacaciones que iban a ese curioso lago perdido en medio de ninguna parte. Éste seguía teniendo la misma magia pero ahora que Zoro se fijaba mejor, pudo ver como estaba rodeado de bastantes afiladas y probablemente húmedas rocas, pese a que el sol golpeaba con fuerza. No le dio mayor importancia, sólo lo consideró un elemento más como cualquier otro del paisaje.

La única persona razonable del grupo había llevado los bañadores del resto y todo lo necesario para un día de baño. Una vez listos, no habían tardado ni dos segundos en lanzarse al lago, y en concreto Luffy, desde una de aquellos pedruscos haciendo gala de su elasticidad en una voltereta que cualquier juez de salto habría puntuado de diez. Todos excepto dos personas. Ella tomaba el sol sin ganas de aguantar las payasadas de sus amigos y el peliverde dormitaba, justo igual que en la jornada anterior, a la sombra de uno de esos enormes colosos.

El resto les hacían aspavientos desde el cristalino fluido para que se unieran a la que ellos consideraban la verdadera diversión, sin éxito, pues ninguno les prestaba la menor atención. En un último intento por conseguir el interés de su compañero, el rubio, sabiendo de antemano el resultado, cogió un cubo, lo llenó de agua y sin pensárselo dos veces regó a la planta que yacía recostada contra la piel del árbol. Éste dio un respingo todo empapado y furibundo.

¡Qué webs te has creído que haces ceja de caracol!- saltó encarando al rubiales con un puño en alto-

Yo nada marimo, sólo pensé que podrías coger un golpe de calor e intenté refrescarte.

Golpe de calor es lo que te voy a dar yo a ti. ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- vociferó refiriéndose al chico que había salido corriendo y ahora saltaba de piedra en piedra-

Sin pensárselo dos veces Zoro salió corriendo tras el responsable de interrumpir su siesta mañanera con clara intención de ahogarlo o algo peor en el lago.

Sanji, brincando por aquellas rocosas superficies en las cuales había decidido encaramarse cual cabra montesa esperando en pos de que su perseguidor le diera caza, fue testigo de primera línea de la forma en que su amigo resbalaba y caía sobre el peñasco.

No sabía exactamente cómo, pero al poner el pie en la siguiente roca, con la mala suerte de que fuera una de las más afiladas y resbaladizas, no pudo aguantar el equilibrio. Sin poder evitarlo cayó abriendo un profundo corte en su pecho y golpeándose la cabeza, se desplomó inconsciente dejando una estela carmesí que rápidamente se extendió por el agua…


	4. 4 Cuidados y sentimientos ocultos

**Cuidados, atenciones y sentimientos ocultos.**

ZOOROOO!- gritó Sanji tirándose al agua para rescatarlo mientras la mácula roja seguía extendiéndose.

Luffy y Usopp que también se encontraban dentro del lago, nadaron a toda prisa para alcanzar a su compañero y ayudar al rubio a sacarlo del agua. Incluso Nami que hasta ese momento había pasado de todo se apresuró a socorrer al herido.

Lo tumbaron sobre la toalla donde minutos antes había estado tomando el sol la pelinaranja y comprobaron que el corte era más profundo de lo que parecía a simple vista y no paraba de sangrar. Éste ahora cruzaba su pecho casi en diagonal, desde algo más abajo de su clavícula izquierda hasta perderse por el centro de su cintura, ligeramente inclinado hacia el lado derecho.

En ese momento no se les ocurrió nada mejor que taponar la herida como pudieron para que no perdiera más del tan preciado plasma escarlata.

Chicos, ¿qué hacemos? Tendremos que avisar a los mayores…-dijo asustada la muchacha.

Tienes razón Nami-Luffy dejó de presionar para buscar su móvil y llamar a su padre- ¿Papá?, tenemos un grave problema…

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la voz de Shanks del otro lado del aparato-

Zoro está grave y se desangra…

Su mente había abandonado hacía largo rato su cuerpo. Cuando volvió en sí, pero sin abrir los ojos, se encontraba extraño y pesado, tenía la sensación de casi haber muerto y el mareo que le asaltaba aun estando con los párpados cerrados no le invitaban a abrirlos. Intentó rememorar los sucesos que le habían conducido a esa situación, pero sólo alcanzaba a recordar el lago, las rocas y luego sangre… Pero aparte de eso, su memoria no evocaba lo que había producido el accidente, ni siquiera las personas que lo acompañaban en ese momento.

Notó como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya recuperando algo del calor que le faltaba y llenándole su ahora maltratado pecho, reconfortándole.

- No te preocupes Zoro, seguro que te pondrás bien…-quiso tranquilizarle una voz que conocía perfectamente de quien era-…si no yo… no sabría que hacer…

**Flashback**

Zoro está grave y se desangra…

¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar-

Sí, se ha caído contra las rocas y tiene un corte muy profundo en el pecho. ¡Papá tenéis que venir rápido!

Espera, Luff…-pero al otro lado ya habían cortado la llamada-

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mihawk que en ese instante se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo-

Tu hijo, Zoro. Está herido, ¡hay que ir por ellos rápido! ¡Pide una ambulancia!

Cuando llegaron se encontraron un panorama dantesco. Los chicos se arremolinaban alrededor de su amigo y entorno a ellos múltiples pinceladas de un tinte bermellón poblaban la zona. Dracule se acercó rápidamente para comprobar el estado de su hijo, se apresuró a cogerlo en brazos sin deshacer la presión sobre la herida y comprobó su estado.

Él no era médico ni nada parecido, pero no habría hecho falta ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba el chico. Su morena piel ahora lucía de un tono más pálida de lo normal debido a la pérdida de sangre y su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor aun estando inconsciente.

La ambulancia hizo acto de presencia. Sin perder un segundo, introdujeron al peliverde en su interior y salieron disparados mientras lo auxiliares médicos comenzaban con las primeras curas. Por la velocidad que cogieron, aun yendo por vías rurales, casi se podría jurar que volaron hasta el hospital más cercano.

Cuando llegaron les atendieron de urgencia; un cirujano experimentado y un par de residentes se ocuparon de operarle junto con un gran equipo de asistentes.

En la sala de espera un padre preocupado intentaba sin éxito distraer su mente en algo que no fuera la situación de su hijo. Las manecillas del reloj jamás se habían movido tan lentas para él como en aquel momento de angustia. "Mierda, fui yo quien le metió en esta mentira, sino se lo hubiera pedido, esto jamás habría sucedido… Por favor, Zoro, sé fuerte, tienes que salir de esta…yo…". Un clic resonó dentro de su cabeza. Ahora todo estaba claro, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? La gente decía que no te das cuenta de las cosas que más te importan hasta que las pierdes, pues tenían razón, ahora la persona que más le importaba estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y no podía hacer nada por ayudarle; sólo cabía esperar que luchara y que los médicos hicieran bien su trabajo. Una mano se posó en su hombro, aquel pelirrojo que tenía por amigo siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos.

No te preocupes, seguro que estará bien- sonrió-

Él no pronunció palabra, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de las puertas de la sala de operaciones.

Por su parte, los jóvenes, no podían evitar preocuparse por su amigo, habían visto el accidente, que al fin y al cabo había sido sólo eso, un accidente, pero cierto rubio no conseguía apartar la idea de su mente de que era culpa suya por provocarle y salir corriendo, "si tan sólo por una vez me hubiera comportado como una persona normal" pensó.

De improvisto la puerta del quirófano se abrió y dio paso a unos hombres cabizbajos. El corazón de Mihawk le saltó en el pecho, no, no, y no, no podría ser cierto ¿verdad? "que no sea lo que parece" rogó. Uno de los cirujanos se acercó a él.

Señor, ¿es usted el padre del chico?

Sí-contestó nervioso. Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio que incrementaron las pulsaciones del mayor-

Debe estar orgulloso, es un muchacho muy fuerte. La operación ha sido todo un éxito.

Cuando podremos verle- preguntó todo el grupo que no habían perdido detalle a la vez-

Esperen a que se pase el efecto de la anestesia. Nosotros les avisaremos-

Unas coreadas gracias fue su respuesta, seguida de un sonoro suspiro de alivio. El peliverde estaba a salvo y ya no corría peligro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Un sonrojo atacó su rostro. Si no se equivocaba, y estaba seguro de poder reconocer el tacto de esa piel aunque pasaran milenios sin haberla sentido, debía estar muy mal para que su padre le cogiera la mano de esa forma. Aunque si había más gente alrededor, cosa que no estaba seguro, lo normal era actuar así, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que eran, padre e hijo, y la situación nunca cambiaría.

Abrió los ojos descubriendo los orbes dorados del mayor ligeramente húmedos, sin embargo, nadie más se encontraba a su alrededor. Éstos le miraban con júbilo, alegría, felicidad, devoción… No podía creer que tantas cosas pudieran contenerse en un gesto tan pequeño pero que significaba tanto para su corazón. Entonces la caricia, ¿era sincera?

Suspiró aliviado cuando el joven despertó, había estado realmente preocupado por él y ahora sabía la razón más importante para ese estado, mas las palabras murieron en su garganta, de tanta emoción los vocablos no le salían.

Ho-hola…- la voz le salió algo quebrada-

Hola-sonrió- ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Bueno…, sinceramente, como si una manada de elefantes me acabara de pasar por encima-bromeó-

Me alegro de que estés bien. Nos has tenido muy preocupados ¿sabes? Así que no lo vuelvas a hacer, eres demasiado importante para mí- besó tiernamente la frente del chico y se dirigió a la puerta- Avisaré a tus amigos, estaban ansiosos por verte- tras lo cual salió y dejó sólo al chico-

Los colores volvieron a estallar en sus mejillas. ¿Qué había sido ese visaje? ¿Y esas palabras? Se tapó el rostro con la sábana intentando disimular así todo lo que le había provocado el mayor. No podía creerlo, seguro tenía que seguir bajos los efectos de la anestesia y por eso imaginaba cosas… si no, no se explicaba cómo había actuado Mihawk. Sin embargo había sucedido, ¡había sucedido! Todavía no podía creerlo, caer de una roca para despertar en el paraíso, "esto es mejor que abrazarlo".

En ese momento entraron sus compañeros, el monito pelinegro se le echó encima sin ninguna consideración por la herida, razón por la cual fue empotrado de un puñetazo en la pared opuesta. Los demás algo más considerados con su estado sólo le acribillaron a preguntas. El peliverde contestaba a ellas sin muchas ganas cuando atisbó como el rubio salía del cuarto tras haberse cerciorado de su condición con una cara entre contento y triste. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo normal en él habría sido pegársele cual lapa. Eso ofuscó un poco al joven ¿acaso se sentiría culpable?


	5. 5 Recuperacion muchos mimos

**Las recuperaciones son iguales a muchos mimos.**

Los primeros días de hospitalización y los más cruciales, según el cirujano que le operó, para ver como evolucionaba, si la herida se le infectaba o mostraba reacción alérgica a los fármacos que se le suministraban para el dolor, se convirtieron en los mejores de su vida pese a que en ciertos momentos la fiebre no le dejó disfrutar plenamente. Los cuidados de su adorado padre eran constantes a todas horas, incluso se quedó por las noches a velar su sueño. Y en esos momentos en los que el mayor dejaba cogida su mano a la de él para sumirse en los dominios de Morfeo cuando el cansancio vencía la batalla contra la responsabilidad, el mundo del peliverde se transformaba en el país de la gominola. Todo eran luces de llamativas tonalidades y visiones de idílicos momentos compartidos con el pelinegro. Pero lo que él no sabía era que todas aquellas hermosas imágenes no eran más que alucinaciones provocadas por las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo intentando defenderlo de los atacantes externos y el colocón de pastillas que le hacían ingerir diariamente. Igual que tampoco sabía que en aquellos momentos era cuando Mihawk más se preocupaba por su hijo y le susurraba tranquilizadoras palabras al oído seguidas de leves caricias a su rostro en pos de que se calmara. Sorprendentemente, tenían efecto y el muchacho ya descansaba tranquilo el resto de las agitadas noches hasta la salida del alba.

Por su parte sus amigos tampoco se habían olvidado de él y le visitaban a menudo trayéndole al peliverde pequeños tápers con deliciosa comida preparada por Sanji, que veía así la forma de compensarle, al menos ligeramente, todos los problemas causados con su tonto juego. Ésta no tenía nada que ver con la rudimentaria y pastosa ración que le correspondía del hospital, la más insípida y sosa comida que había probado nunca, que vamos, por muy nutritiva y sana que fuera, a su lado una alpargata tendría más sabor. Ése, sin duda, correspondía con el segundo de los buenos momentos de estar convaleciente.

Transcurrida una semana el médico encargado de su recuperación fue a visitarle en uno de los momentos que se encontraban Zoro y su padre solos charlando animadamente.

Buenos días chaval- sonrió el doctor, un chico joven de ojos azules verdosos tan claros que casi le hacían parecer el típico vampiro, y pelo castaño oscuro que destacaba sobre sus blanquecinos orbes, debía rozar la treintena -.

Hola Sergio-saludó el aludido.

Veamos cómo va esa herida- le levantó la camiseta y retiró las vendas para poder observarla; ésta tenía un buen aspecto, cicatrizando como era debido- todo está perfecto pero te va a quedar una buena cicatriz.

No hay problema, siempre he pensado que las cicatrices son como un medidor de la experiencia de una persona.

Buen punto de vista.-anotó algunas cosas a tener en cuenta en la ficha médica y prosiguió-: Como todo está como debe estar, te voy a dar el alta. Deberás ir con la herida sin cubrir para que le dé el aire, eso favorecerá a una mejor y más rápida curación. Así que tendrás que ir luciendo cuerpo, las jovencitas caerán a tus pies jajaja….-rió el médico con su propia gracia- Recuerda que en una semana y media o así tienes que venir a que te quitemos los puntos. Ah! Y nada de esfuerzos ¬¬- aun recordaba como el primer día justo después de la operación quiso marcharse y arrancarse los puntos porque aseguraba que le molestaban. Aunque nunca tuvo muy claro si por propia voluntad o los efectos aún presentes del anestésico.

A Zoro le resbaló una gota por la cabeza y apartó el rostro disimulando malamente. Todavía evocaba su última tentativa de huir recién operado. El pelinegro le miró de reojo, "si este consigue estarse quieto yo soy astronauta".

Tras formalizar todos los impresos del alta y recoger sus pertenencias, ambos salieron del hospital, Mihawk alegre de la recuperación de su hijo y el chico algo cohibido por el comentario anterior de Sergio, del cual se había hecho bastante amigo durante esa semana, y las miradas de los transeúntes que se quedaban como embobados mirando la herida que lucía en su pecho sin más protección que una camisa sin abrochar siguiendo el consejo del doctor de que le diera el aire. Subieron al coche y volvieron al caserón que compartían con los demás.

Al llegar les recibieron con las típicas preguntas de "¿cómo te encuentras?", "¿te duele?" y cosas parecidas además del inconfundible comentario de "joo…que morro, yo también quiero una de esas…" de Luffy. La comida al igual que las pocas otras que había podido disfrutar antes de estar en el "presidio alimenticio", nombre con el que había apodado su estancia en el hospital, fue tan deliciosa como la recordaba y abrió un nuevo mundo a unas papilas gustativas que se habían tomado la semana libre por falta de sabores.

Como era costumbre del peliverde después de comer, se dispuso a salir al jardín para poder disfrutar de su siesta de la tarde bajo alguno de los numerosos árboles, aparte de los viñedos, que circundaban la hacienda, mas fue interceptado por un hombre de dorados ojos que le agarró por el hombro justo antes de tumbarse sobre la apistachada hierba.

¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito? No te has tomado la pastilla-le recriminó. Él sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho, pero esperaba que al mayor se le olvidara-

Ni pienso hacerlo, esas cosas me sientan raro y alucino cosas, además no eres quien para obligarme.

Pues si alucinas cosas, no las alucines y como tu padre digo que la tomes.

Técnicamente no lo eres, así que eso no sirve-contrarrestó totalmente convencido de que se libraría de ella-.

¿Y qué tendría que ser o hacer para que te la tomaras?

Zoro le miró dubitativo, ¿era eso una insinuación encubierta? Analizó bien todas las posibilidades que tenía y todos los pros y los contras que se le antojaban de cada barbaridad que cruzaba su mente. A los pocos segundos añadió:

Supongo que hacer no puedes hacer nada y ser, ya eres mi padre falso y no sirve, como no fueras mi novio… -ironizó contando con que esa era la única posibilidad imposible de cumplirse.

Está bien, seré tu novio con tal de que cuides tu salud.- "mierda, pero que idiotez acabas de decir Mihawk!, anda que te has lucido" se reprendió mentalmente "aunque él me importa mucho, y con tal de que mejore...no me importaría" razonó en conclusión-

El peliverde no cabía en su asombro, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente perplejo intentando asimilar las últimas palabras de su interlocutor ¿acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de oír?


	6. 6 Efectos secundarios de la medicación

**Una medicación nunca tuvo mejores efectos secundarios.**

Su corazón había comenzado a bombear furiosamente con las palabras del mayor, en consecuencia su pulso se aceleró y sus latidos fuertes y ruidosos resonaban en sus oídos hasta tal punto que podría haber asegurado que Mihawk los oiría. Para completar el cóctel de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo se añadió un inesperado calor que tiñó sus mejillas de un adorable carmín. No podía ser que unos vocablos dichos en un momento así y con clara intención de sonar irónicos provocaran tales consecuencias…por buenas que fueran.

¿Q-Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar-

Pues que sí, que acepto.

La cara del joven seguía descolocada, sus ojos igual de desorbitados y la boca abierta cual pez fuera del agua. No alcanzaba a entender todo lo que había pasado en apenas unos segundos. Por una parte no podía negar que no hubiera estado esperado este momento, ¡a quien quería engañar, se moría de ganas de tener ese tipo de relación con el mayor! Verlo de nuevo, comportarse como lo hacía y pasar tiempo juntos no había hecho más que avivar los rescoldos de unos sentimientos que jamás llegaron a consumirse por el paso del tiempo. Pero por otro lado le preocupaban las circunstancias en las que habían llegado a esa situación, ¿qué pasaría cuando él estuviera totalmente recuperado y no necesitara que fuera su niñera?

Aprovechando el desconcierto del peliverde Mihawk, después de cerciorarse de que nadie les veía (no podían arriesgarse a que su tapadera se descubriera), le tomó suavemente del mentón acercándose a él y depositando la pastilla en su boca cerrándosela luego con el primer (entre ellos) y más magnífico beso que Zoro jamás había recibido y evitando a la vez que protestara de nuevo por el medicamento. Al fin y tras mucho haberse reprendido mentalmente sólo por pensar en ello, había probado los suaves labios de su hijo, bueno, del ahora su novio. Después de descubrir lo que sentía por el muchacho no había estado en sus cinco sentidos comportándose como debiera haberse comportado. Prolongaba los contactos con él lo más que podía, tomando su mano o con caricias furtivas cuando nadie miraba; por las noches bajo la excusa de controlar su estado se había quedado velándole siendo la realidad que sinceramente no quería apartarse de su lado; y ahora, cuando el chico le dijo que la única forma en que él podría cuidar de su salud sería siendo su pareja, por mucha ironía que tuvieran sus palabras, encontró el pretexto perfecto para cumplir sus deseos, los de ambos.

Cuando el peliverde ya hubo tragado la pastilla a traición el beso no se rompió, ni él quería hacerlo. Lentamente por lo de sopetón que le había pillado todo fue alzando sus brazos, que hasta el momento habían permanecido inmóviles a sus costados, de forma insegura envolviéndolos en el cuello del pelinegro en un tímido intento de profundizar y hacer más duradero el contacto. A desgana por ambas partes tuvieron que separarse, el aire siempre faltaba cuando más querías que permaneciera en tus pulmones.

¿Ves como no era tan malo tomarte el medicamento?- le dijo el pelinegro nada más cesar el beso-

No, no lo era. Si lo haces así siempre, podría llegar a acostumbrarme a las pastillas- le miró a los ojos con un adorable sonrojo -

Entonces habrá que repetirlo con la siguiente dosis.- le sonrió, todavía no se creía lo que acababa de hacer- Descansa- dijo en último lugar encaminándose de nuevo al interior de la casa-

Cuando el mayor ya hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, Zoro se recostó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, dejándose caer hasta el suelo resbalando por la rugosa corteza. Se le había quedado una cara de tonto que ni él mismo se habría reconocido frente a un espejo. Por mucho que se hubiera imaginado ese momento, la realidad superaba con creces la ficción. Evocando la primera mañana que despertaba en la vetusta casa, que hacía las funciones de residencia de verano, recordaba como Sanji le había pillado por sorpresa y por esa razón acabaron manteniendo un contacto demasiado cercano para su gusto, y cómo durante ese instante se imaginó como sería estar con Mihawk en la misma posición. ¿Quién se hubiera figurado que apenas unos pocos días después esa visión se haría realidad? Estaba seguro de que si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en aquel momento, le habría tomado por loco. Finalmente se dejó llevar por las viejas costumbres, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente y perdiéndose entre los brazos de Morfeo, aunque esta vez habría un compañero extra que le acompañaría durante su sueño.

Desde que el marimo, como ahora acostumbraba a llamarle, regresara de su estancia en el hospital, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos en los que habían hablado y estos sólo eran de "pásame la sal" o "buenos días". Se podía decir que se encontraba algo apenado por eso aunque más bien era una sensación de incomodidad consigo mismo y su conciencia. Vale, el peliverde no le había echado nada en cara, ni le recriminó su comportamiento, ni se mostró esquivo hacia él, simplemente parecía que fuera invisible ante sus ojos y nada relacionado con su presencia lograra influirle un ápice. Quizá y más concretamente fuera ese aspecto el que le inquietaba y le carcomía por dentro; el no saber si Zoro le odiaba o le tenía guardado algún tipo de resentimiento por lo ocurrido. La ignorancia le crispaba los nervios. Él no era de los que iban pidiendo perdón tan fácilmente, a no ser que se tratara de una señorita, pero no podía quedarse parado con todo eso bullendo en su interior, ya suficientemente mal había comenzado su relación como para echar más leña al fuego. Y a todo esto había que sumarle que casi se muere por su culpa, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no salía bien la operación? No, mejor no pensar en ello, no habría podido perdonárselo. La culpabilidad y la incertidumbre le torturaban. Frustrado se llevó las manos a la cabeza revolviendo su pelo, aunque puede que fuera ya un poco tarde para ello, tenía que encontrar la manera de como mínimo enterarse de lo que pensaba su amigo.

Sanji, ¿Qué haces? Te vas a quedar calvo…- le dijo una voz desde detrás-

Ah, eres tú Luffy. No hacía nada en concreto, sólo pensaba.

¿En qué?

Pues…-durante un momento vaciló de si debía o no contárselo. Finalmente prosiguió:- en una manera para pedirle disculpas al marimo.

¿Te refieres a Zoro? ¿Por qué quieres disculparte?

Estás muy preguntón hoy, eh? Sí, me refiero a Zoro y quiero disculparme porque sí, ¿está bien?- contestó el rubio claramente molesto por el interrogatorio-

Luffy se quedó meditando un poco la respuesta, llevándose inconscientemente el dedo a la boca en posición de pensar, aunque su amigo no le hubiera dicho el motivo concreto, creía saber cuál era la mejor manera.

¡Hazle un pastel! –dijo todo feliz con su respuesta- a todo el mundo le gustan los pasteles.

No es mala idea… Gracias por tu ayuda, le haré uno- sonrió agradecido y se giró rumbo a la cocina-

Esto… Sanji.

¿Sí?

¿Me haces otro a mí?

Al final acabó haciendo dos pasteles, uno para Zoro y otro para Luffy (no había quien se resistiera a su carita de perrito abandonado) y cuando llegó la hora de la merienda se los llevó respectivamente. Ahora se encontraba frente al peliverde tratando de decirle lo que quería mientras el otro le miraba expectante.

Toma Zoro, te hice la merienda.

Gracias –dijo secamente. "Uff... al menos no se le ve enfadado" pensó el rubio.-

Yo…verás, quería disculparme, no era mi intención que…

No tienes por qué- le cortó- lo pasado, pasado está y además, aquello sólo fue un accidente, podría haberme pasado lo mismo en otras circunstancias y el resultado habría sido el mismo.

Entonces… ¿no me odias?

Claro que no idiota, por muy pervertido que seas sigues siendo mi amigo y por tonterías como ésas no vale la pena enfadarse.-"Si tú supieras lo que gracias a tu bromita me ha pasado..." "Te estaré eternamente agradecido, pero no te lo diré, no te daré el gusto" divagaba su mente mientras que sin darse cuenta sus mejillas adoptaron un gracioso rojizo al emular el último encuentro con el mayor-

Sanji confundió totalmente lo que quería significar ese sonrojo, acabando por interpretar que se había puesto así por él, se lanzó a la carga.

Oh, qué maduro ha sonado eso marimillo mío –dijo enganchándosele y restregando su mejilla contra su pecho todo feliz y libre de cualquier mal.

¡Quita cejas de sushi, que corra el aire! – y se lo quitó de encima de una patada.

Las cosas habían vuelto a estar como debían estar con algún que otro suplemento inesperado pero no por ello menos agradable.


	7. 7 Demasiado bonito para ser verdad

**Demasiado bonito para ser verdad.**

(N/A: Entre tanto ajetreo y accidentes, para los que no lleven la cuenta, ya se encontraban a principios de julio.)

Lo bueno de que no pudiera hacer esfuerzos era que nadie le interrumpía sus sagradas siestas ni le recriminaban el pasarse todo el día tumbado a la sombra de los árboles disfrutando de los estivales rayos solares. Se podría decir que para Zoro esa semana y media de transición había sido como unas pequeñas vacaciones separadas de los agitados días que se vivían en la casa, sobre todo con Luffy rondando por ahí. Eso sin contar con los cuidados de su querido padre y "sus horas de la medicina", durante las cuales el pelinegro cada vez ingeniaba una forma más eficaz para que su hijo no se rehusara de tomarla. Además, dormir con Mihawk se había convertido en toda una odisea para sus sentidos, una carrera contra sus hormonas, ellas deseaban atacar, sin embargo él quería pero no podía dar el paso, no se encontraba preparado. Y tenerle ahí, justo al lado, no ayudaba nada a su estado, respirar su aroma, estirar la mano y tocar su piel, dormir entre sus brazos… ¡Demasiadas tentaciones para un chico de dieciocho años!

Era considerablemente tarde, esa noche habían salido todos a cenar fuera, se les había ido el santo al cielo, para cuando volvieron eran las tantas y cada familia se retiró a sus respectivos dormitorios, al día siguiente ya tendrían otra vez fiesta. Zoro y su padre no fueron la excepción y nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta el mayor le sujeto por los hombros acorralándolo con firmeza aunque cierta suavidad en sus movimientos contra la puerta ya cerrada. El peliverde alucinado sólo atinaba a observar atónito los actos del otro. Mihawk paseaba su mano desde el rostro hasta la cadera de Zoro con endemoniadamente lentas caricias haciendo que la mente racional del pequeño volara a algún planeta lejano y se dejara hacer mientras leves jadeos escapaban de su boca, no podía negar que le encantara aquello. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los azabaches ojos del menor que se encontraban entrecerrados por la excitación pero sin querer perder detalle de lo que sucedía y sin pensárselo dos veces apresó sus labios como tantas otras veces había hecho. Esta vez sin las dobles intenciones por su salud, sólo demostrando el profundo amor que le profesaba. Su compañero no tardó en corresponder.

Mi-Mihawk –tartamudeó malamente- ahora no me toca la pastilla…

Ya lo sé –dijo aupando y apresándolo entre sus brazos-

Entonces, ¿por qu…?

Le calló con un nuevo beso antes de que acabara de formular la pregunta a la vez que avanzaba decidido hacia la cama. Recostándole teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo con su propio peso iba retirando la ahora molesta camisa que le había obligado horas antes a ponerse, dejando un camino de húmedos besos en todo su recorrido hasta llegar a la altura del oído para susurrar:

Porque llevo mucho tiempo deseándolo, Zoro.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su sistema nervioso, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo se sofocó con la última frase del mayor hasta el punto de no poder diferenciar entre el propio burdeos y él. Se habían oído tan condenadamente sensuales y sexys esas palabras saliendo de él que... vamos, a quien quería engañar, ¿quién hubiera podido resistirse? Terminó de retirar la prenda por su cuenta dejando vía libre a que hiciese con él lo que le viniera en gana, a esas alturas de todas formas tampoco habría podido detenerse a sí mismo, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar si ambos lo deseaban?

Teniendo carta blanca concedida, Mihawk continuó explorando el cuerpo que tenía debajo, sus manos no paraban quietas recorriendo cada milímetro y descubriendo alguno nuevo. Desde luego tenía una anatomía propia de los modelos de pasarela, musculada y bien trabajada sin pasarse; la piel de un ligero tono tostado por las largas tardes que se pasaba echando la siesta en el jardín, ahora teñida de carmín en las mejillas; y la reciente cicatriz, ya curada, que cruzaba su pecho, en vez de restarle atractivo le sumaba un aire más masculino y maduro. Un perfecto bombón que ahora él iba a probar…

La escena paró en seco, un agitado peliverde se incorporaba de la cama exaltado por la visión que acababa de tener, un magnífico sueño que tuvo su fin en el momento más inoportuno, él y el mayor iban a… ¡y a él se le ocurre despertarse! Se llevó una mano a la cara, derrotado.

Demasiado bonito para ser verdad.- se lamentaba-

Aquella imagen no hacía más que acrecentar sus inquietudes sumando puntos a una tentación que no podía evitar. Definitivamente amaba a su padre y ardía en deseos de llegar un paso más allá en su relación. Miró a los lados pero Mihawk no estaba, ya debería haberse levantado. Suspiró. Mejor así, ¿cómo iba a explicarle el problemilla que ahora tenía entre las piernas si le veía en ese estado?

Después de encargarse del problemilla y darse una ducha bien fría para despejarse bajó a desayunar, demasiado pronto para su gusto pese a ser las once y media pasadas. Una vez bajo, se sorprendió de no encontrar a ninguno de los mayores en casa excepto a la madre de Sanji que le sirvió tan amable como siempre su desayuno.

Yuu, ¿sabes dónde está mi padre? Tengo cita a la una en el médico.- Sólo de mencionarle ya le vinieron imágenes del sueño, poniéndose colorado por recordarlas. Debía evitar aquello, tenía que centrarse en otra cosa… "¡Anda una mosca!". -

Había pasado el tiempo justo que le dijo Sergio debía esperar para que le quitaran los puntos. La herida estaba totalmente cerrada. Ésta había cicatrizado rápido y muy bien. Así que tocaba acudir al hospital.

Pues hace poco que lo he mandado (quien dice mandar, dice amenazar de muerte para que fueran) junto con los demás a que hagan la compra, a ver si hacen algo útil.

"¿Y ahora quien me lleva a mí?" pensó el peliverde. Yuu al ver que se había quedado callado comprendió a qué se debía.

Zoro, tú tienes carnet, ¿no?- el chico asintió- pues entonces llévate el coche y ve tú solo.

No es que no le tuviera ganas ni que Mihawk no le hubiera dado permiso pero…-Yo no puedo coger su coche ¿y si rompo algo?…además, si ya me pierdo en esta casa ¡imagínate en una ciudad que no conozco!

Quita, quita, que vas a romper tu nada, anda tira, que sí que puedes, y no te preocupes, que ya te consigo yo un guía –desapareció momentáneamente para volver con el rubio agarrado por el brazo, en mal momento le dio a Sanji por querer dar una vuelta- Ala, ¿ves? Ya no te perderás. Venga, iros o llegaréis tarde -dijo empujando a los dos chicos fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Una vez fuera, ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa situación, uno más feliz que el otro por el rato que les iba a tocar pasar juntos, pero sin lugar a dudas con un pensamiento común "La confianza da asco". Y ya que no les quedó más remedio, subieron al coche a regañadientes y enfilaron rumbo al hospital.

Llevaban como media hora de camino dando vueltas y más vueltas por el barrio antiguo de aquella laberíntica ciudad de calles viejas, estrechas y empedradas. Se suponía que su destino se encontraba a la salida de éste, justo cuando empezaba la zona más nueva. Por más que el rubio se esforzara en indicarle el camino correcto, Zoro siempre cogía el contrario, bien por accidente o porque no soportaba tener que seguir las órdenes de su amigo. ¿Para qué demonios le había llevado si no iba seguir sus indicaciones? Pensaba Sanji. Además todo estaba lleno de semáforos que no se explicaban cómo pero siempre los pillaban en rojo. Ahora se encontraban parados en uno.

¡Marimo estúpido, te he dicho mil veces que es por la derecha! –le gritaba exasperado el rubio-

Pero si he ido por la derecha.-se defendió Zoro-

¡Por la otra derecha! De verdad que me crispas los nervios- se llevó una mano a la sien masajeándola como si de esta forma pudiera liberar el estrés que le acusaba-

Tsk,- gruñó molesto- pues no haber venido ceja de caracol…

Sanji ya iba a contestarle otra de sus burradas que haría estallar otra de las numerosas peleas que llevaban desde que se subieron al coche cuando un grupito de chicas jóvenes, bastante bien agraciadas, vestidas de forma provocativa y haciendo gala de sus atributos femeninos se les acercaron.

Hola chicos, que llamativo ver a dos chicos jóvenes conducir este deportivo descapotable… ¿Qué tal si nos dais una vuelta? –les propuso coqueta una de las chicas-

¡Por supuesto que sí bellas damas!- saltó enseguida Sanji ofreciéndoles pasar-

Ni hablar, no hay hueco y encima tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo Zoro cortante y mirando con odio a las jovencitas-

Me parece que tu novio se ha puesto celoso… jijiji- rieron todas-

¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ?!- gritaron ambos a la vez-

Yo con este ni muerto-sentenció el peliverde- además yo ya…

¿? – todos los presentes le miraron expectantes e intrigados-

…Esto… nada, ¡que llegamos tarde!

Y apretó el acelerador cogiendo la velocidad extrema que le permitía la carretera escapando del grupito de arpías en cuanto se puso verde. Uff… casi se le había escapado, no podía volver a tener ese descuido, parte de lo que el noviazgo con Mihawk implicaba era que nadie más, al menos dentro de esa casa, supiera de su relación y más si ese alguien que se enterara fuera Sanji, ¡menuda maruja estaba hecho! Por suerte al doblar la esquina ya se encontraban en el parquin del hospital.

Pasaron a la enfermería 3, como les indicaron en el mostrador, donde su médico vendría enseguida para atenderles. Por supuesto el rubio se había negado a quedarse en la sala de espera y se le acopló. Sergio no tardó en aparecer y le realizó la revisión pertinente quitándole los puntos, terminando por razonar que se encontraba en perfecto estado y ya no tendría que tomar la medicación. "Jo, mis pastillas no…" pensaba el pobre Zoro, sin ellas se quedaría sin los mimos de su querido pelinegro ¿y qué haría entonces?

Qué suerte has tenido de recuperarte justo a tiempo para las fiestas de la ciudad, seguro que dos jovencitos como vosotros disfrutarían muchísimo de ellas.

¿Qué fiestas?- preguntó Sanji que no había perdido detalle durante todo el tiempo-

Pues cuales van a ser ¡Les Fogueres! Se celebran la semana que viene, de jueves a domingo, si queréis podéis pasaros por mi barraca, se llama Els Valents.

Había ido al supermercado por mandato de la sargento coronel de la casa. Por fuera podría aparentar ser una dulce y amable ama de casa pero por dentro tenía a un pequeño demonio que disfrutaba a lo loco manipulando a los hombres para conseguir lo que quería, no se extrañaba de que los hijos le hubieran salido así: uno loco, mujeriego y más salido que el canto de una mesa y la otra su viva imagen reflejada con algunos años menos. Y para colmo le habían encasquetado a las dos lapas con patas (léase Shanks y Doflamingo xD) y a un tercero que pasaba de todo excepto de asegurarse de comprar su gomina para el pelo.

Mihawk, en un despiste del resto de la tropa, hizo un cambio rápido de pasillos emulando a un piloto de F1 mientras empujaba el carrito, quedando bien lejos de la vista de los otros. Si tenía que comprar lo haría a su manera y tranquilito. Justo al doblar un recodo se encontró con un montón de estantes llenos de distintos productos de Coca-Cola y un cartel enorme que anunciaba un tipo de oferta que por la compra de cinco botellas regalaban entradas gratis para Terra Aventura*.

Milagrosamente, y no gracias a la ayuda sus amigos que no tardaron nada en encontrarle de nuevo y pegársele para ya no moverse ni un centímetro de su lado, llegaron de nuevo a la hacienda cargados con un suministro de Coca-Colas para un regimiento entero (tenían que pillar entradas para todos) pero que en aquella casa no duraría ni una semana. Después de guardar la compra les dieron la noticia al resto de que habían conseguido los pases. Los niños fueron los que más se alegraron, sobretodo un Zoro que nunca antes había estado en un parque de atracciones y un emocionado chaval con sombrero de paja que saltó al grito a pleno pulmón de:

¡Nos vamos a Terra Aventura!


	8. 8 Terra Aventura, parte 1

**Terra Aventura, parte 1.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que sus padres llegaran de la compra con la magnífica noticia de que irían todos juntos a Terra Aventura, un gran parque de atracciones que se encontraba a pocos quilómetros de allí. Todos estaban bastante emocionados, en especial los chavales, aunque algunos mayores con su misma alma de niño no se quedaban atrás. Puesto que el parque era muy famoso y querían evitar las molestas colas interminables rodeados de guirigambas, decidieron ir un miércoles, no habría demasiada gente y podrían disfrutar de un perfecto día.

Usopp, que ya había visitado en otras ocasiones el parque, preparaba su mochila con todo lo que creía que le haría falta esta vez: crema solar, la gorra, las gafas… Al final acabó con un equipaje más grande que él mismo, pero al menos no le podrían decir que no iba preparado. Luffy, por raro que pudiera parecer, estaba listo desde hacía horas, convencido de que cuanto antes salieran, antes llegarían e impaciente por subir en todas las atracciones que pudiera. Nami se encontraba en la difícil decisión de elegir qué bikini le quedaría mejor para lucir en las atracciones de agua, mientras, su hermano… bueno, él acosaba a un pobre Zoro que ya rozaba el límite en su paciencia y estaba a punto de saltar.

Ne, Zoro, cuando íbamos en el coche y se nos acercaron esas chicas que creyeron que éramos novios, dijiste "además yo ya…" ¿A qué te referías? ¿Acaso ya tienes novia?- cuestionaba una y otra vez-

Estaba hasta los webs de que Sanji se hubiera pasado todo la santa mañana preguntándole sobre lo mismo. Era exasperante. Lo más fácil desde un principio hubiera sido contárselo todo para que se callara y dejara de dar la tabarra, pero había dos razones de peso para no hacerlo. La primera porque incumpliría la promesa silenciosa que él y Mihawk hicieron cuando empezaron a salir, aunque desde que le retiraron la medicación y ya no le hicieron falta más curas, no se habían vuelto a tener un acercamiento íntimo más allá de la casualidad de dormir en la misma cama. Vale que apenas hubieran pasado un par de días, pero para su corazón, comenzaba a ser demasiado comparado con cuando debía tomarse tres dosis diarias de su medicamento. Aquello tenía ofuscado y triste a Zoro. Se había sentido tan feliz y entusiasmado cuando el mayor aceptó que mantuviesen una relación que todavía no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de que realmente sólo estuvieran juntos por el mero hecho de cuidar de su salud, tal y como le dijo la primera vez. Y la segunda, que Sanji era una maruja de cuidado. Se lo iría contando por ahí a cuanto bicho viviente se encontrara por el camino si no es que a los inorgánicos también con tal de cotorrearlo. La tapadera de que él y Mihawk eran padre e hijo se iría al traste y todo lo que habían hecho hasta la fecha no habría servido de nada. Además a todo lo anterior habría que sumarle otras cuestiones como el qué dirán, aunque a él sinceramente le importara bien poco, o la penalización por perder la apuesta que una vez su padre hiciera con sus colegas universitarios, que debía ser muy mala para tomarse tantas molestias en preparar la coartada.

En definitiva se podía razonar que estaba entre la espada y la pared; si hablaba, mal y, si se callaba, peor. Suspiró. A fin de cuentas él decidió seguir a Mihawk en este absurdo plan así que ahora no podía quejarse de las consecuencias.

Ya totalmente arto del incesante interrogatorio de repetidas preguntas, el tope de la paciencia del peliverde fue rebasado y saltó encarando al rubio. No sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir pero debía sonar convincente.

¡Pues sí! ¿vale? Sí que tengo novia.

Sanji le miró sorprendido por el veloz cambio de actitud, pero impulsado por el viento de la incertidumbre y la curiosidad, en vez de dejar de lado las cuestiones volvió a la carga con más preguntas. El tiro le había salido por la culata esa vez.

¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Por qué ella?...

Joder, parecía el presentador de pasapalabra de lo rápido que iba. ¿No pensaba callarse nunca? Visto que no tenía alternativa comenzó a soltar lo primero que se le vino a la mente intentando que no fuera inverosímil.

Pues se llama Kuina, es una chica preciosa, de pelo azulado y ojos grandes y vivaces, algo mayor que yo pero compartimos los mismos gustos. Vive cerca de mi casa y somos amigos desde la infancia. Ala ¿contento?- dijo asombrado de su imaginación y terminando de cerrar su mochila; con tanta charla no sabía lo que había metido dentro pero ya era tarde para comprobarlo.-

Bajó corriendo las escaleras. Antes se hubiera perdido con sólo doblar el primer recodo, sin embargo su por hasta ahora casi mes de estancia en la hacienda le brindó la capacidad de salir a la calle sin dar inútiles vueltas extra, llegando con el resto, ya preparado para irse. Por su parte, Sanji, se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su amigo. No podía creer que realmente tuviera novia, él creía que le iban más los chicos que las mujeres y que estaba pilladísimo de su padre. Menudo problema, tendría una competidora más por el corazón del peliverde.

Los pocos quilómetros iniciales que separaban el parque de atracciones de la hacienda se prolongaron hasta casi dos horas de camino. ¡Puñetera operación salida de verano! Pareciera que todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para salir el mismo día y a la misma hora. Pero al menos ya habían llegado. Sin querer perder ni un solo segundo más bajaron de los coches y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde después de enseñar sus entradas les dejaron pasar.

Terra Aventura en verdad era un lugar enorme, hacía poco que cambió de dueño y lo remodelaron entero, por eso su popularidad se había incrementado con creces desde hacía unos pocos meses. Ahora contaba con casi el doble de atracciones más algunas antiguas que habían cerrado. El recinto estaba dividido en nueve zonas o países-continentes. Egipto, Iberia, Grecia, Las islas y el Castillo conformaban la parte más añeja, mientras que China, Europa, México, Oceanía y el Oeste constituían las nuevas. Cada una de estas partes incluía varios restaurantes típicos de la zona y las atracciones correspondientes, además de variados espectáculos y tiendas. Nada más entrar dabas a parar con Egipto, que para a fin de cuentas ser un decorado, daba bastante el pego. Un monolito se erguía en medio de la entrada, custodiada a su vez por dos torres de la misma arquitectura y un par de dioses guardianes a cada banda. Y poco más allá la primera atracción de agua, "Las cataratas del Nilo".

Chicos, como ya sabemos que igualmente vais a hacer lo que os dé la gana, hemos pensado que cada cual vaya a su bola y que nos encontraremos aquí mismo sobre las dos y algo para comer, ¿entendido?- dijo Doflamingo sacando su vena responsable (aunque en realidad quería deshacerse de los niños rápidamente para largarse a pulular a solas con Yuu). Dicho lo cual, los jóvenes fueron los primeros en moverse, siguiendo a un alocado Luffy al cual le había faltado tiempo para echar a correr.

Mihawk se quedó mirando como Zoro se marchaba junto con el resto de sus amigos. Creyó que el pequeño querría ir con él, pero en vez de eso se iba tan pancho con Luffy y los demás. Vale que durante los últimos días no hubieran mantenido una relación de pareja propiamente dicha pero igualmente seguían juntos, ¿no? ¿Qué eran unos pocos días comparados con el tiempo que habían tardado, al menos él, en dar con sus sentimientos y aceptarlos? Quizá si por tan poca cosa ya se distanciaban, es que no estaban hechos para llevar una relación… No, prefería no pensar en ello desde ese punto de vista. Por supuesto que podían llevar una relación. Las cosas no suceden porque sí sin ningún orden ni guión, si el destino les había elegido para que sus caminos se cruzaran, ellos no podían ignorarlo y simplemente dar la espalda a las nuevas emociones que reclamaban su atención a las puertas de sus corazones. Su deber era escucharlas y abrirles el camino. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Zoro no habían cambiado, de eso estaba seguro, le quería, sin embargo sí que había algo distinto. Deseaba acercarse, mas ya no tenía una excusa para hacerlo, se sentía frustrado, como si sus mundos fueran demasiado diferentes como para juntarlos sin ningún pretexto razonable, aunque la dicha se empeñara en que se trataba de todo lo contrario. ¿Era posible que si habían comenzado aquello por cuidar de la salud del chaval acabara en buen puerto? Bueno… él no se daría por vendido tan fácilmente, al menos no sólo por esa nimiedad, estaba seguro de que haría falta algo más grave que eso para que decidiera apartar a Zoro de su vida. Así que si sus mundos no pudieran juntarse, ya se encargaría él de gravitar. Por un momento sintió el impulso de correr tras él y llevárselo para recorrer el parque a solas, pero el peliverde ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión, perdiéndose entre el gentío… Quizá después tuvieran un rato para ellos. Mientras seguía con la mirada perdida tratando de distinguir el pelo verde de su hijo alguien se le colgó del brazo. Como no, era Shanks. Éste traía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a un Crocodile enfurruñado porque quería ir a la pirámide del terror y el pelirrojo no le dejaba.

Venga, vamos a los coches de choque Mihi, que pareces un alga sosa y mustia- le pidió con la típica carita que ponía Luffy cuando quería conseguir algo. Estaba claro que padre e hijo compartían la misma técnica de manipulación.

No había hecho falta que hicieran cola porque tal y como predijeron, al ir un miércoles casi no había nadie, con lo cual conforme llegaban iban pasando a la atracción. Ésta consistía en unos sarcófagos que hacían la función de vagones que se dejaban caer desde cataratas a distinta altura, una forma segura de refrescarse con el agua. Se subieron los cinco en un único vagón, Usopp y Luffy delante, Nami con su hermano en el centro y Zoro atrás para tener más espacio. Pobre de él, justo en su sitio era el lugar donde más te mojabas, cosa que descubrió nada más acabarse el recorrido; todos estaban ligeramente salpicados excepto él, que tenía calados hasta los huesos. Se rió, aun estando empapado había sido muy divertido. Si todas las atracciones iban a ser iguales no sabía que hacían parados, ¡sólo tenían un día por delante y se tenían que subir a todo!

Las primeras horas de la mañana habían pasado volando para unos chicos que no pararon de divertirse y subir en cuanta atracción vieran durante todo el tiempo. Puede que estuvieran algo cansados y necesitaran recuperar fuerzas, pero ¡para algo estaba la comida! Acabarían rápido con sus platos y podrían volver a su ajetreada jornada.

Al acabar de devorar más que comer, ya había reunido el valor necesario y no pensaba echarse atrás en su empresa así que Mihawk se apresuró a coger a Zoro del brazo justo cuando sus amigos, en medio de la excitación por lo que les deparaba la siguiente parada, ya partían hacia alguna nueva zona aún inexplorada. Visto que no echaban en falta la presencia del peliverde ni la suya propia, el moreno pudo hablar tranquilamente a solas con él sin rondadores, justo lo que necesitaba para poder aclarar ciertos asuntos.

Zoro, mira, sé que no me he comportado como debería, pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos no cambiarán aunque nos alejemos- si se paraba a pensarlo, esta era realmente la primera vez que le hablaba de sentimientos. Sintió un extraño pero confortable calor llenarlo por dentro; por fin era capaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta. Posó suavemente la mano sobre la mejilla del chico, acariciándola, demostrando con ese leve roce todo lo que no había sido capaz de expresar anteriormente. Luego aquel inocente gesto pasó a ser algo más pasional al juntar ambos sus labios en lo que se podría haber denominado como el beso de la reconciliación. Al separarse, prosiguió-: ¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta por el parque tú y yo solos?

Zoro estaba que no se tenía en pie de la emoción. Como había echado eso de menos. Aquel contacto tan especial y todas las emociones que el moreno hacía fluir dentro de él, nunca antes lo había experimentado. Saber que todo aquello no había sido sólo mera preocupación por su salud, que detrás de la protección verdaderamente había habido algo más, le reconfortaba. Se sentía afortunado de poder volver a disfrutarlo.

Por supuesto- fue su simple respuesta, tras lo cual, el mayor pasó un brazo por en encima de sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia sí, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa de "ya todo está arreglado"-

Pasearon por el parque de esa manera, sin que a ninguno de los dos les molestara la reciente cercanía autoimpuesta. Uno se siente estúpidamente bien cuando en apariencia, nada podría salir mejor. Sin percatarse de hacia dónde caminaban llegaron a la parte del Oeste. De verdad que los constructores se habían tomado sus molestias en hacer los decorados, todo era tan real, incluso estaba el típico salón con sus bailarinas de voladores vestidos y piernas inquietas.

Ya que estaban allí aprovecharon para subir en "La estampida", una atracción que simulaba un trayecto por una mina de oro abandonada pero a mucha más velocidad y con un recorrido distinto cada vez que subías. Desde luego ese era uno de sus encantos y cada vuelta se convertía en una experiencia única. Después de aquello y en una última parada antes de cambiar de continente, entraron en una tienda de fotografías antiguas, donde emulando a los vaqueros de la época, se retrataron, uno de bandido y el otro de sheriff. Luego, su recorrido prosiguió rumbo la parte de Asia y el Castillo. El peliverde tenía especial interés en aquella zona, no por menos era el anillo de fuego de las montañas rusas.


	9. 9 Terra Aventura, parte 2

**Terra Aventura, parte 2.**

Los padres hacía rato que habían perdido de vista a sus hijos, pero sin darle mayor importancia siguieron su camino. Crocodile por fin logró que el pelirrojo le dejara ir a la pirámide del terror. Y nada más llegar consiguió acojonar hasta tal punto a los encargados de asustar a los visitantes que él mismo se autoproclamó el rey de la pirámide. Evidentemente nadie tuvo lo necesario como para negárselo. Shanks, harto de seguirle el rollo y puesto que Doflamingo y Mihawk estaban desaparecidos en combate, se aventuró a ir por libre con la esperanza de cruzarse con alguien conocido.

Cuando llegó a Las Islas se encontró con Luffy sentado con los ojos cerrados en un banquito, al intento de sombra de un árbol de escasas hojas que consiguieran el efecto deseado ofreciendo cobijo de los rayos solares. Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y plantándole un beso como alarma de despertador. El pelinegro no tardó en corresponder y abrir los ojos, sorprendido al principio, dejándose llevar luego.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sólo, mi príncipe?

Qué buenos recuerdos, desde hacía un mes que no había podido hacer ese tipo de cosas con su hijo. Tan normales desde siempre que se habían convertido en costumbre. Sin trasfondos ocultos, sin dobles intenciones, sólo el mero amor que un día enseñara al pequeño a demostrar a quienes le importaban, pero que poco a poco para Luffy comenzaban a tener un significado más profundo.

- Esperar a que los chicos salgan del "Laberinto de Ulises", no te dejes llevar por el nombre, es un muermazo que sólo te pasea…- se quejó el muchacho. Estaba visto que si no se trataba de un salto al vacío o velocidad extrema, no conseguiría entusiasmarlo-

- Bueno, pues ya llegó el alma de la fiesta, no os molestará que un carroza como yo se acople a vuestro grupito de jovenzuelos, ¿verdad?

Dentro de la atracción, Nami y Sanji en un vagón, y el pobre Usopp sólo en otro, disfrutaban de un viajecito entorno de la historia en primera persona de las peripecias de Ulises. Acompañada de una narración proveniente de algún altavoz oculto. La parte del cerebro del rubio que había estado manteniendo una falsa sonrisa permanente dibujada en sus labios durante toda la jornada, dejó de funcionar, dando paso a un reflejo bastante depresivo y tristón. ¿Por qué el peliverde tenía que tener novia? Si ya era suficientemente difícil acercarse a su corazón sin provocar alguna de sus tontas discusiones, imaginarse como sería ahora que se encontraba ocupado por otra persona le quitaba todos los ánimos. Ains… debió quedarse en el campamento de verano tal y como le sugirió su padre en vez de haber ido a aquellas estúpidas vacaciones. Suspiró con pesadez, al menos no estaba todo perdido, aún le quedaban dos meses para intentarlo. De algo mejor humor se dirigió a su hermana con sus intenciones impresas y mal disimuladas en su rostro.

Mi querida Nami-saaan, maravillosa hermanita míaaa- canturreaba tratando de engatusarla antes de soltarle su propuesta- ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme un pequeño favor?

La pelinaranja le miró con desconfianza. Si de normal ya se fiaba poco de aquel descerebrado rubio que tenía por hermano, ¡imagínate ahora que se le notaban las intenciones a kilómetros! Finalmente optó por escucharle, por loco y salido que estuviera seguían siendo familia. Nami se acercó para oír mejor la treta que tenía preparada Sanji y se quedó desorbitada y alucinada ante el elaborado plan que había trazado.

Se plantaron ante el "Colossus", una enorme montaña rusa de madera cuyo traqueteo podía destrozarte las vértebras, pero que igualmente valía la pena subir por muy fastidiado que acabaras. Era una de las atracciones más antiguas del parque, pues desde que inauguraran el recinto por primera vez, la montaña ya había sido el perfil protector de todo lo demás. A estas alturas era ya un símbolo tan habitual en el parque que su ausencia sería el punto más remarcado. Normalmente estaba a rebosar de gente, pero tal y como predijeron, un miércoles apenas había cola. Diez minutos después ya estaban por subir al vagón, justo en la cabeza del tren. Zoro fue el primero en sentarse, entusiasmado por su primera vez en una atracción parecida, esperaba el momento en que todo comenzara a moverse y, que llevado por el viento y la gravedad, mil sensaciones transportaran su cuerpo, mente y alma a un lugar de nuevas experiencias del que a partir de ese momento no querría separarse nunca más. Pero por su parte, Mihawk contaba los minutos de penitencia que le quedaban.

La barra de protección bajó, posándose sobre sus rodillas, asegurándolos y dejándoles sin la posibilidad de bajarse. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Poco a poco empezó el recorrido, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. De momento todo iba normal, tal como una atracción de esas características debía ir, aunque una cuestecita, escalada lentamente por el vehículo, anunciaba la próxima presencia de una gran pendiente. Y cuando aquello comenzó a moverse de verdad, cayendo en picado por una bajada de más de quince metros, Mihawk no sabía dónde meterse. La verdad es que nunca le habían gustado las alturas, y menos a esa velocidad, que fácilmente podría llegar a los 100 km/h o incluso superarlos. Para empezar no sabía ni para qué le habían hecho subir a tal atracción del demonio si todos sabían de su aversión a ellas. ¡Ah, sí! Estaba ahí metido por Zoro; el chico se había empeñado en montarse y él, tonto perdido, como un perrito faldero le siguió en su locura. Por mucho que le quisiera aquello era demasiado para él.

Lagrimillas salían de sus desorbitados ojos y los pelos de punta demostraban su estado de agonía. En un intento desesperado se había enganchado a lo primero que pilló, que resultó ser el brazo del peliverde, para mantenerse dentro del vagón, pues la velocidad sumada a los ángulos de vértigo que tomaba el vehículo, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de hacerle caer. Ahora seguía en la misma posición incapaz de separarse.

- Papá, me encantaría estar así todo el día, sin embargo ¿no crees que es hora de que me sueltes?

- Si te suelto me metes otra vez en una de ésas atracciones del demonio.

- ¡Pero si ha sido genial! Además como mínimo nos quedan dos, "El Titánide" y el "Dragon Khan", dicen que son las mejores y las que más loopings tienen- decía Zoro emocionado-

"¡¿Qué?!", pensó. ¿Cómo podía ser que aún quedaran tantas? Dos para él eran como un millón para el resto de personas. ¿Pero a qué mente enferma se le podía haber ocurrido la idea de construirlas?

Lo que se llega a hacer por amor-susurró, lo cual no impidió que el peliverde lo escuchara y se le quedara mirando.-

Nunca antes había dicho directamente que le quisiera o lo amara. Por eso había llamado tanto su atención, quitándole por fin del corazón esa pequeña espinita que había estado atormentándolo. Hoy estaba siendo un día de lo más fructífero, primero admitiendo sus sentimientos y luego confirmándolos. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de que alguien no hubiera cumplido su palabra al pie de la letra. En este caso que no sólo le cuidara por pena, responsabilidad o cualquier otro sentimiento carente de la cálida emoción que ahora inundaba su cuerpo.

En un arrebato, cegado por el torrente de euforia que en que se encontraba, se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, hundiendo la cara en su pecho murmurando algo incomprensible, tras lo cual con el rostro totalmente iluminado de irradiante felicidad y sus ojos chisporroteando alegres, cazó los labios del moreno.

Qué fuerte…- se quedó viendo la escena atónito el joven que sin proponérselo acababa de convertirse en el cómplice de aquellos dos-

Mientras todavía mantenía unidos sus labios con los del mayor, a Zoro le pareció oír una voz familiar. Para cerciorarse abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de un Usopp desencajado por la escena.

Joder, la habían liado parda, les habían pillado, ¿ahora cómo iba a explicárselo? Quiso desaparecer de allí, que la tierra lo tragase, cualquier cosa con tal de no ser uno de los protagonistas de la escena que su amigo contemplaba estupefacto.

Calmándose un poco y volviendo a sus cabales le hizo desesperados aspavientos para que el chico de nariz larga se escondiera. Ya que no le iba a quedar más remedio que contárselo todo, sería mejor que Mihawk no se enterara o a él sí que le daría un yuyu. Se separó lentamente de su pareja, quedando parado frente a él con una risilla tonta mal disimulada, en cuanto el espectador se dio por aludido y desapareció del escenario.

Ains… papá, tengo hambre, ¿puedes ir a por un gofre, por favor?- dijo imitando a la perfección la técnica de Luffy. Necesitaba que se fuera para poder explicar lo sucedido a Usopp.-

Claro.- "¡bien, así me libro de la montaña rusa!" festejaba su mente-

Nada más irse el mayor, Zoro salió disparado hacia donde se había escondido su amigo, encarándolo.

Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo antes que nada, aparentando una calma que no tenía y mirándole de forma relativamente amenazante-

L-Lo prometo… ¿Pero ahora me puedes explicar qué es lo que pasa aquí? Uno no se va besando por ahí con su padre y menos de esa forma tan pasional-

Suspiró pesadamente. Finalmente tendría que decírselo, ¿qué pasaría cuando se lo explicara? Fijo que le miraría raro por el resto de su vida y le recriminaría aquello, bueno, eso si con suerte volvía a dirigirle la palabra después de haberles mentido. Debía relajarse lo suficiente como para poder exponer los hechos sin estropearlo más. Y tras armarse de valor le relató lo mejor que pudo todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en que Mihawk y él se conocieron hasta la fecha. Usopp seguía con la alucinación reflejada en el rostro, cosa que no tranquilizó los nervios del peliverde, el desarrollo de lo venidero dependería de la reacción del chico y éste no daba muestras de seguir vivo. Después de unos segundos por fin reaccionó.

A ver que me aclare… tú no eres su hijo.- afirmó más que preguntó-

Correcto.

Y él no es tu padre.

Efectivamente.

Y casualmente después de todo habéis acabado saliendo juntos.

Más o menos, ese punto aún está confuso…

Jope, menuda telenovela- terminó por razonar el pelinegro-

Lo sé.-le dio la razón luego de aclarar todos los asuntos confusos- Entonces, ¿guardarás el secreto?

Ya te he dicho que sí- le sonrió- al fin y al cabo somos amigos.

Zoro volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio. La charla había salido mucho mejor de lo que imaginó y además ahora se notaba más ligero. Una sensación algo extraña pero que estaba seguro provenía de no tener que guardar tanta cosa para sí mismo.

Su perfecto día de emociones en Terra Aventura había llegado a su fin, con contratiempos, sus altos y sus bajos, pero todo bien al final. Ahora se encontraban volviendo a casa, era bien entrada la madrugada y todas las restricciones que sufrieran a su ida por la operación salida de verano se volvieron inexistentes, sustituidas esta vez por la tranquilidad característica de la noche cerrada, apacible, acogedora. Un hombre de ambarinos ojos conducía su coche entre esa paz, a él le gustaba más ese entorno, siempre le fue más la calma que el alboroto al que le tenía acostumbrado desde el comienzo de las vacaciones. Siempre había sido feliz de ese modo, rodeado del entorno y él mismo, o al menos eso creyó hasta el momento en que conoció a cierto chico. Desde que volviera a reencontrarse con aquel pequeño que una vez salvara de ser atropellado y más recientemente desde que descubriera sus sentimientos por él, se dio cuenta de que su mundo, perfectamente construido a base de ladrillos de aislamiento, se encontraba inconcluso, le faltaba un tejado que dejara pasar unas emociones y sentimientos que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir y regalar, pero que un joven de cabello verdoso había sido el encargado de despertar en él. Un insólito chico, al cual doblaba en edad, fue el único capaz de ello. El único que consiguió que centrara toda su atención en él… Que aunque no se hubiera comportado todo el tiempo como debiera, siempre estuvo al pendiente suyo, velando por él. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo… Miró por el espejo retrovisor al joven que yacía medio adormilado en el asiento trasero, más en el mundo de Morfeo que en éste. Se veía adorable. A partir de ahora no se alejaría de su lado, debía hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para que Zoro se encontrara a gusto.


	10. 10 Cada uno con sus propios intereses

**Cada uno con sus propios intereses.**

No podía negar que todo el tiempo que llevaba en la hacienda había sido una aventura tras otra. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo, en especial la que compartía con su pelinegro favorito, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ajetreo. Claro que eso, sus amigos se lo pasaban por el forro del pantalón, y se podría decir que casi le arrastraron a estar más activo en una semana que en toda su vida, alegando que entre unas cosas y otras habían perdido casi un mes vacaciones y debían aprovechar el resto. Debido a ello, los días precedentes a las fiestas de la ciudad, "Les Fogueres" según le dijo Sergio, habían pasado en un suspiro a su parecer. Sin embargo todo aquel ajetreo le había servido también para crear una amistad más profunda con todos, y en especial con el narizotas, que por casualidades de la vida ahora era una especie de confidente. Claro que al revés tampoco se quedaba corto, menudo era Usopp, y parecía tonto cuando lo compraron.

Por fin había llegado el día de la plantà, les Fogueres ya se asentaban en las calles, y els racons y las barracas ultimaban sus últimos preparativos para el desfile del Ninot, después del cual comenzaría los que serían los cuatro días más animados y marchosos del año.

Zoro se había alejado del ajetreo típico de la hora del café de después del culebrón de media tarde, (N/A sip, extrañamente todos se han enganchado a un culebrón al royo Yo soy Bea xDD) refugiándose en la parte trasera de la casa a la sombra de los árboles, tumbado en la hamaca recientemente instalada a capricho suyo, antes de tener que prepararse para bajar a la ciudad. Se estaba tan bien, tan relajado… Esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que tanto costaba encontrar en aquella casa eran su forma de desconectar de todo, de abstraerse del mundo real por unas horas. Pero no siempre podía tener la suerte de su parte y este día en particular carecía de toda fortuna.

Hola Zoro-le dijo la alegre voz de Nami. Él agitó levemente la cabeza en forma de contestación, volviendo a cerrar los ojos en pos de relajarse-. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?- el peliverde se encogió de hombros en señal de "tú misma", tras lo cual la chica se acopló sobre el césped a su lado.-

Se quedaron en la misma posición unos pocos minutos, el chico perdido entre los primeros atisbos de la siesta, aunque fueran cerca de las seis, y Nami intentando animarse a comenzar con el plan que le explicó su hermano…

**Flashback**

Estaban en Terra Aventura, subidos al "Laberinto de Ulises", ella se había acercado a Sanji para escuchar mejor lo que quería decirle.

Nami-san… ¿tú has estado enamorada alguna vez de alguien?- quizá ese no era el mejor concepto para describir lo que le pasaba a él con el peliverde, pero sí que englobaba los aspectos generales. Al gesto afirmativo de la chica prosiguió-: Entonces sabrás más o menos lo que se siente. Necesito que te hagas la nueva mejor amiga del marimo y lo averigües todo de él, y si de paso consigues que Zoro y su novia rompan, mejor – la pelinaranja se quedó impactada por la noticia, pues no conocía ese dato- Así cuando mi marimillo esté roto y destrozado por dentro yo seré el hombro en el que podrá llorar- juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho comenzando a hacer movimientos extraños- Y de ese modo verá en mí a la nueva pieza de su puzle, ains… será perfecto…

Nami se quedó mirando a su hermano como si estuviera chalado y acabara de proponerle la cosa más imposible del planeta, ¡pero sino había más que ver la desconfianza con la que la trataba! ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir eso?... aunque pensándolo fríamente quizá conseguía sacar provecho, e incluso puede que fuera hasta divertido.

Sanji-kun, ¿sabes que hay un precioso Spa con una oferta buenísima para pasar una semana a todos los gastos pagados? Me haría una ilusión ir...

El rubio la contempló con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza. Pues sí que le iba a salir caro el plan.

**Fin Flashback**

"Venga, tú puedes Nami, pero a ver qué le digo yo a éste…"

Mmm..., Zoro, ¿tú tienes la misma edad que mi hermano, no?-el chico asintió sin molestarse en mirarla- ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

No lo he decidido todavía.- fue su escueta respuesta, era evidente que no le apetecía charlar-

La pelinaranja vio que por ese camino no iba a sacar nada en claro, así que optó por otra vía.

¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

Bueno, siempre me ha gustado el kendo, aunque sin duda lo que más me gusta es la siesta de después de comer- dijo enfatizando claramente las últimas palabras con la intención de que la chica pillara la indirecta y se largara-

Como siguiera así lo iba a perder definitivamente y entonces sí que no conseguiría nada, había que ir directo al grano.

¿Qué tal vas con tu pareja?

Oh! Muy bien yo y Mi-mi pareja vamos bien- soltó con una risilla nerviosa. Qué susto, casi se le había escapado un "Mihawk"- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Es más, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas?

Sanji me lo contó- "sabía que era una maruja" se dijo el peliverde-, y no vienen a nada, simple curiosidad, hasta luego- se despidió con la mano-

Zoro la vio alejarse, enarcando una ceja, confuso y desconfiado. Desde luego nunca iba a comprender a esa chica. Luego volvió a su cómodo sueño, donde un visitante inesperado lo hizo mucho más agradable…

Horas más tarde todos habían acabado de vestirse. Como era la primera vez que la mayoría iban a contemplar un espectáculo como ése (N/A creo que se me olvidó decirlo antes, pero la casa en la que se encuentran es de Crocodile y de Usopp ^^'', por lo que ellos ya se saben lo que pasa en las fiestas, siento las molestias) querían escoger unos buenos sitios para tener una perspectiva perfecta dels festers, que pasarían disfrazados de mil cosas diferentes en referencia a sus fogueres els racons y libre las barracas. Los niños se habían puesto delante para controlar mejor lo que ocurriera, esparciéndose a lo largo de la vaya de contención, y los mayores a sus lados, pendientes del espectáculo pero cada cual a su bola, excepto Mihawk, que disimuladamente acabó colocándose pegado a Zoro pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Se miraron cómplices unos segundos, entre tanta gente podían actuar normal que no aparentarían nada.

Los primeros participantes del desfile del Ninot no tardaron en hacer su aparición. Se trataba de una barraca pequeña, con apenas una veintena de participantes y curiosamente ¡todos iban disfrazados de borregos! Bajo el nombre de "Finca Els Valents".

Mira, ahí es donde debe salir Sergio- dijo alegre el peliverde tratando de diferenciar a su médico entre tanto animal-

Por más que les observaba seguían pareciéndole todos iguales, con sus cuerpos de lana, que debían darles un calor extremo estando en julio, y brazos y piernas blancos al igual que la cara, exceptuando a una ovejita en concreto algo más pequeña que el resto, por lo que supuso que se trataría de una chica, que iba de negro y la cara maquillada como si fuera Merry. Cuando pasaron justo por delante de ellos uno de los borregos se les acercó.

¿Qué tal chaval, pasando bien el verano?- durante unos segundos el peliverde se quedó en blanco hasta que ató cabos, era la voz de Sergio-

Todo genial. Jope tío, no te había reconocido, ¿no tienes calor?

La verdad es que me estoy asando, pero vale la pena por pasar un rato divertido. Oye, ¿os pasaréis después por la barraca?

Zoro miró a su padre esperando una aprobación, cuando éste le respondió afirmativamente se apresuró a contestar.

Claro que sí, ¿habrá buena música, no?- en ese momento se le había antojado la tonta idea de un Mihawk bailando; debía ser todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

No lo dudes. Ah! Esperad. ¡Miri, ven!- llamó, siendo la chica de negro la que se apresuró a venir- Mira, este es el chico del que te hablé, Zoro, y él su padre, Dracule Mihawk.

Encantada de conocerte, Zoro-kun, señor Dracule,-dijo alegre la chica dándoles dos besos tratando de no mancharlos de maquillaje-yo también estudio medicina y Sergio me contó todo lo de tu accidente…- el doctor le tocó el hombro para que callara, una vez empezaba a hablar no había quien la parara- Jeje… perdón. Tomad, son tickets de libre consumición, así podréis tomar todo lo que queráis. Es mejor que repartir caramelos.

Caramelos, ¿dónde?- saltó Luffy colocándose al lado del peliverde. Había sido oír la palaba y acudir disparado-

Jajaja… que gracioso, toma que también tengo- dijo la chica sacando unos cuantos de su bolso, igualmente de lana y un mini broche oveja en la tapa. Depositó el puñado de dulces en las manos del chico- Bueno, adiós, que se me escapa el rebaño.- se despidió con la misma alegría con la que se presentó-

En fin nos vemos luego, chao- tras lo cual, Sergio también se marchó con el resto-

Luffy se pasó el resto del desfile saboreando los caramelos que la chica le había dado y los demás disfrutando de las presentaciones que faltaban. Era curioso, bonito y tronchante al mismo tiempo ver los trajes que llevaban. Había los típicos que se lo curraban a tope, como un grupo bien numeroso de contrabandistas e indios u otros que iban de dioses de la mitología griega. Hasta algunos que adoptaron el papel de John Travolta y Olivia Newton Johns en Grease o unos travestis raros que intentaban ser sevillanas. Al rato de finalizar el desfile, hicieron un pequeño tour por las fallas que les pillaban más próximas. Ver esos monumentos tan grandes erguirse en medio de las calles asombraba hasta al más escéptico. Altas como torres alcanzaban la misma altura que los edificios adyacentes. Bellas esculturas echas de ilusión, nacidas de las manos dels Mestres foguerers que terminarían quemándose el domingo. Ciertamente un trágico destino para aquellos monumentos, pero un magnífico espectáculo para els festers.

Se daba a conocer otra preciosa mañana entre aquellas mágicas colinas vinícolas, el trino de los pájaros volaba a través del aire, colándose en los dormitorios ajenos, despertando a sus huéspedes.

Notaba un peso extra sobre su pecho y no lo reconocía, además de un terrible dolor de cabeza acompañado de incómodos pinchazos. Alzó el brazo, tanteando a ciegas qué podría ser lo que tenía encima. Textura suave y tersa, tacto cálido y electrizante. Un segundo… todo aquello le sonaba. Abrió uno de sus azabaches ojos encontrándose con la escena más sofocante que pudiera descubrir cualquiera nada más despertar. Y por si fuera poco el cuerpo de su acompañante totalmente sobre el suyo le tenía inmovilizado. Pronto todo él se transformó en el más intenso de los burdeos, colorado hasta más no poder. ¡¿Qué es lo que había pasado la noche anterior?!


	11. 11 Noche de fiesta alcohol

**Noche de fiesta + alcohol, mala combinación, ¿o no?**

-LA NOCHE ANTERIOR-

Al acabar el tour por les Fogueres, el grupo se dividió, quedando por un lado Mihawk y Zoro que irían a ver a Sergio como prometieron, y por el otro, todos los demás, que prefirieron seguir viendo los monumentos y dar una vuelta por el resto de racons y barracas.

Tuvieron que preguntar a un par de personas que se cruzaron por la calle la ubicación exacta de la barraca "Els Valents" pero finalmente consiguieron llegar. El sitio no era muy grande, de hecho apenas había unas doce mesas, aunque se veía un lugar acogedor. Por dentro estaba decorado con motivos campestres; distintos animales de cartón piedra aquí y allá; vayas de cartón imitando los cercados; farolillos encima de cada mesa; un mural con fotos; una pequeña fuente en un lateral y algo de paja remataban el conjunto. Seguro que les había costado varias tardes de trabajo montarlo todo.

Nada más entrar estaba la pista de baile, iluminada por distintos focos de vivaces colores provenientes del escenario, donde un pikú se encargaría de animar la noche con la música más de moda. Echaron una rápida ojeada a las mesas, tratando de distinguir la correspondiente a Sergio. Y allí estaba, en la esquina derecha, ya con ropa normal, (la oficial de la barraca en este caso) se trataba de una camiseta azul eléctrico y pantalones negros que ponía Valents, y sin maquillaje, acompañado de otros miembros de la barraca. Todos charlaban y reían animadamente, estaba claro que disfrutaban de aquellas fiestas como de ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Justo en ese momento se fueron cada cual a sus sitios y se acercaron a su conocido.

Hey! Qué bien que hayáis venido, ¿queréis una copa?-les ofreció amable el doctor, aunque antes de contestar ya les había servido un par de mojitos a cada uno- Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas chaval?

Nada del otro mundo, la otra semana fuimos a Terra Aventura y eso…-miró de reojo al pelinegro que bebía despreocupado de su copa. Puede que no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo, pero para él había significado mucho-

Ah! Es un buen lugar, me dijeron que ahora está genial después del arreglo.

Sí, cuando puedas tendrías que ir…

El comienzo de la música cortó sus palabras, haciendo muy complicado hablar si no era justo en el oído del receptor. La gente que pululaba por las mesas se afanó a lanzarse a la pista de baile, llenándose enseguida, luciendo sus desgarbados movimientos como profesionales. Eso era lo mejor de ese tipo de fiestas, todo el mundo se ponía a moverse, cada cual peor que el anterior, pero no importaba, formaba parte de la diversión. El ritmo y la letra eran animados, invitando a los que faltaban a unirse, y eran muy pocos los que resistían la tentación. Incluso Sergio se animó a ir, dejando solos a sus invitados.

Zoro miró expectante a su padre, y éste a su vez mirándole a él. Entendiéndose perfectamente lo que se pedían mutuamente.

No- respondió secamente el pelinegro-

¿Pero por qué?

Yo no bailo.

Joo… Mihawk, eres una alga sosa y aburrida…- dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín hinchando los mofletes y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

Desde la pista la chica del desfile, también vestida con el uniforme reglamentario de la barraca, observaba la escena conteniendo la risa malamente. Es que era muy gracioso ver cómo se comportaban ese par. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ellos, quizá podría echarles una mano.

¡Hola Zoro-kun, señor Dracule! – ella siempre con la alegría puesta. Ahora que no llevaba el traje de borrego ni el maquillaje, se podía apreciar que era morena, con el pelo por los hombros medio ondulado y mechas rojas. Ojos chocolate con destellos ámbar, piel tostada y un tatuaje en la muñeca derecha. –

¿Miri? Sin maquillaje es difícil reconocerte jeje.-dijo el peliverde-

Sí, esa soy yo. Oye, ¿te apetece bailar?

Zoro miró con desdén y un mensaje de "pues si tú no quieres, voy con ella, ala" a Mihawk.

Claro- sentenció acabando sus copas de un trago y cogiendo la muñeca de la chica y arrastrándola de vuelta a la pista.

Ya en el centro, los dos comenzaron a bailar según pedía el ritmo de la canción que cambiaba cada pocos minutos, riendo y comentándose cosas al oído cuando la música lo permitía. Desde su sitio, Mihawk observaba la escenita, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Comprendía hasta cierto punto que si él no bailaba y el chico quería hacerlo, fuera con ella, pero aun así la sangre le bullía sólo de verlo. Pensándolo fríamente no tenía sentido estar celoso de una chica que acababa de conocer, además sólo bailaban…pero ¡estaban muy juntos, ¿por qué se tenían que pegar tanto?! Si las miradas matasen la pobre morena haría rato que estaría en el otro barrio.

Te van a quitar al chaval.-oyó que decía una voz a su lado- Yo que tú iría con él, por mucho que no me gustara bailar…- dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa-

Inconscientemente de lo que hacía, pues ahora sólo tenía ojos para el peliverde, asintió a quien quiera que le hubiera hablado y se encaminó al centro de la pista.

Zoro se lo estaba pasando bien, no era lo mismo que estar con Mihawk pero oye, él se lo había buscado por no querer bailar con él, ¿total, qué le costaba? Sólo sería una noche. Miri le sacó de sus cavilaciones tocándole el brazo para que la escuchara.

Me parece que tu chico está celoso- sonrió. Su compañero la miró asombrado tratando de decir algo, sin embargo ella continuó-: ¿Me lo vas a negar? Vamos, si sólo hay que ver cómo nos mira, parece que me quiera matar.- rió alegre con el resultado logrado. Cuando la presencia del pelinegro la interrumpió- Bueeeenoo… yo aquí ya sobro, hasta luego- se marchó pitando dejando a los chicos solos-

¿Tienes la misma sensación que yo de que esto es una encerrona?- preguntó Mihawk. El chico asintió.- Pues que se le va a hacer, ¿aprovechamos el tiempo? Bueno, si aún quieres… -Estaba sorprendido de cuanto había influido el chico en él. Antes de conocerle ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza subirse a una montaña rusa ni meterse en una pista de baile aunque le torturaran. Pero aquella nueva faceta que se estaba despertando y abriéndose paso en él no era tan molesta como había imaginado.-

Zoro le miró fascinado. Al principio cuando se lo propuso se lo había negado con un rotundo no, pero en cambio Miri, sin hacer prácticamente nada había logrado sacarlo a la pista de baile. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, menuda estaba hecha la tía.

Por supuesto, mientras seas tú, hasta el fin del mundo…

Era tremendo ver bailar a esos dos. Zoro con los típicos movimientos normales que todo el mundo sabía, sin destacar aunque sabiendo cómo debía moverse. Pero Mihawk era una dimensión aparte. Parecía un robot mal articulado y contracturado con fallas de montaje. Lo intentaba, sin embargo se veía a la legua que eso no era lo suyo. El peliverde no había parado de divertirse con ello, restregándoselo al mayor cada vez que podía, y él defendiéndose con que hacía siglos que no bailaba.

Debido al ticket de libre consumición que les dio la morena en su momento, las copas se habían ido sucediendo una tras otra para el peliverde quien no dejaba de llevarse al cuerpo cantidades ingentes de alcohol que habrían tumbado a cualquiera hacía rato pero que a él aún le mantenían medianamente lúcido, aunque bastante achispado. El pelinegro viendo el estado en que se encontraba decidió que era mejor abandonar la barraca y llevarlo a casa.

Hasta luego señores, ha sido un placer tocar con ustedes esta noche, pero papá decidió que es hora de irse, ¡nos vemos! –gritó Zoro con el habitual tono borrachil al salir por la puerta.

Para cuando llegaron a la hacienda ninguno de sus compañeros de vacaciones había regresado todavía. El chico cada vez más alegre por el alcohol en sangre iba perdido de un lado a otro hasta que Mihawk le cogió, y en brazos lo llevó hasta la cama.

Te quiero papá.-soltó de pronto sentándose en su regazo –

Sí, vale, yo también, pero quítate- decía-

No,- dijo con decisión, agarrándose de su camiseta - no, te digo que te quiero ¿y tú quieres que me quite? La ecuación no está bien- la voz achispada y el ligero rubor permanente sobre sus mejillas estaban captando la completa atención del mayor. Hipnotizando sus sentidos hasta el punto de que nada conseguía que apartara la vista del muchacho- … te haré el amor.

Acompañando sus palabras, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la anatomía de Mihawk, retirando lentamente las prendas a su paso, rozando con cada movimiento la reciente piel expuesta.

El pelinegro seguía cada uno de los movimientos de su pareja fascinado. Por primera vez era él el que se sonrojaba ante los actos del chico. Puede que se viera ridículo de esa manera, intentando frenar a un peliverde que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Pero no deseaba arrepentimientos después, lamentos por lo que fue mejor que no ocurriera.

Venga Zoro…, deja ya eso –dijo cogiéndole las muñecas y apartándole las manos de su cuerpo-

Como respuesta recibió una rotunda mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas que iba a hacer con él lo que había dicho sí o sí.

Estás borracho y no piensas con claridad... detente antes de que te arrepientas- dijo el moreno.

No he pensado más claro en toda mi vida- concluyó tomando por la barbita al pelinegro y plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

La situación lo superaba, el desconcierto le dejaba sin defensas ante una faceta de Zoro que nunca creyó que llegaría a ver, aunque el alcohol fuera la que la influyera. Sintió la intrépida mano del chico colarse en sus pantalones, paseándose y tocando descaradamente su miembro. Ni en sus más húmedos sueños había llegado a imaginarse una estampa más excitante.

Zoro había dejado de pensar, se limitaba a proceder. Su cuerpo ya no actuaba por designio de su raciocinio, se había convertido en canalizador de un deseo desenfrenado. Percibía como el cuerpo de la persona debajo suyo se agitaba nervioso con cada una de sus atenciones. Un confortable calor inundaba su pecho por las reacciones que lograba provocar en el moreno. Su propio corazón bombeaba furiosamente dentro de su pecho, queriendo escapar, ser libre y volar entre las vaporosas nubes en que se tornaban los sentimientos de ambos al ser expresados de aquella forma tan personal e íntima. Desatendiendo la tarea que había empezado momentos antes, volvió a centrar su atención en despojar a su acompañante de la poca ropa que continuaba cubriendo su cuerpo, dejándole totalmente a su merced, para continuar explorando hasta el último rincón de su anatomía, robando jadeaos y gemidos mal reprimidos.

El muchacho se veía condenadamente arrebatador siendo el dominante. Y no podía negar que no le atrajera la idea que fuera Zoro quien se ocupara de todo. Aun así quería recuperar algo de iniciativa mientras aún le quedara algo de lucidez en esa cabeza suya que le gritaba se dejara llevar.

Dejó escapar un incitante gemido; el peliverde frotaba la urgida entrepierna contra su no menos requirente pene, aprisionado en los pantalones. Mihawk había tenido otras relaciones pero nunca había estado en esa posición tan… comprometedora. Zoro lamió y acarició la zona debajo del ombligo, propagando oleadas de placer en el cuerpo de su amante. Degustar la salada piel de su compañero, perlada ligeramente de sudor, le instaba a probar otras partes de su cuerpo.

El moreno cerró los ojos exhalando un largo suspiro, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que lo colmaban, rindiéndose a las súplicas de cada célula de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por los impulsos de su amante. Le quería, no, le amaba, de ello no tenía duda alguna y llegados a ese punto le iba a dejar experimentar con él cuanto quisiera y más. Regalándole algo especial, una parte de sí que nunca nadie había tenido. Entregado al impulso de sus deseos tomó al peliverde del rostro con ambas manos juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso que poco a poco el pequeño se encargó de ir trasladando por su mejilla, cuello y pecho, entreteniéndose con sus pezones. El pelinegro, por su parte, comenzó a recorrer la musculada espalda del chico, trazando círculos mientras se perdía en el erotismo del momento y la corriente de unas sensaciones diferentes aunque no menos agradables para él. Luego, el peliverde se adueñó de su erecto miembro, que hasta entonces había permanecido en un segundo plano, triste por la desatención. Mihawk notaba el cálido aliento de su amante envolver las fibras sensibles de su sexo.

El peliverde recorrió el largo de la erección con su lengua y succionó con afán provocando que la persona bajo él se arqueara de placer. Alzó la vista para observar las reacciones de su compañero. Éste se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo todo lo posible los sonidos que surgían de su garganta, con los ojos entrecerrados y un inusual sonrojo sobre las mejillas. Los eróticos sonidos que escapaban de ambos eran un concierto de sensualidad para sus oídos.

La orquesta de fondo y los actos del chico le estaban encendiendo aún más. Su cara debía haber adquirido el rojo como color natural. Se aferró a los verdes mechones con elevada ansiedad y marcó un ritmo más acelerado. Iba a venirse y necesitaba más velocidad.

- Z-Zoro…yo…

No hicieron falta más palabras, el nombrado, entendiendo el mensaje aumentó la cadencia, y aprovechando el momento nublado por el placer en que se encontraba el pelinegro, introdujo el primero de sus dedos, con cuidado de no lastimarle, en su entrada, al que pronto se unió un segundo, preparándolo para lo próximo.

Los espasmos posteriores al orgasmo sacudieron el cuerpo de Mihawk, liberando su esencia en el camino, la cual el peliverde se aseguró de no desperdiciar, ayudándole a olvidar la incomodidad del invasor, que por mucho cuidado y cariño con que lo hiciera seguía doliendo. Mientras seguía preparándolo, el chico subió hasta unir sus labios en dulces y fogosos besos en los que sus lenguas luchaban por adueñarse de la cavidad contraria, ambos se afanaban en profundizar el contacto. Para cuando el moreno pudo acostumbrarse a su presencia Zoro retiró sus dedos sustituyéndolos por su ansioso miembro, el pobre había pasado todo el tiempo encerrado sin un mínimo de acción, pero sin llegar a introducirlo observó al moreno, esperando su permiso.

- Oh, vamos… no me has hecho ni puñetero caso en todo el rato… ¿y ahora te detienes?- dijo con la voz entrecortada-

_ Zoro depositó un último beso en sus labios, libre de cualquier trasfondo de frenesí, sólo tierno y dulce- Te quiero- dijo juntando sus frentes-

- Yo también te quiero, pero hazlo ya, ¿quieres?-

El peliverde se afanó a cumplir los deseos de su adorado padre, penetrando en su interior poco a poco y más rápido a continuación conforme las dimensiones de la cavidad, agradablemente estrecha, se iban adaptando. Volviendo a masajear el de nuevo despierto miembro de su pareja al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

El punzante dolor que sintió con el primer movimiento le llevó a aferrarse al muchacho, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, respirando su aroma y el de la pasión entremezclados. Poco después las molestias que notara al principio desaparecieron rápidamente dejando paso a oleadas de placer que nunca antes había experimentado. Con precisas estocadas en el punto clave ambos llegaron al éxtasis, dejándose caer rendidos.

Con la respiración aún agitada por la excitación y el esfuerzo, Mihawk se volvió, medio incorporándose para ver a la persona que yacía a su lado. Viéndole dormir tan tranquilo y emitiendo leves ronquidos parecía mentira lo que acababa de suceder hacía unos minutos. Con la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en sangre lo raro era que no hubiera caído antes. Se había aprovechado de su estado para hacer el amor con él, bueno, en realidad el punto de quién se aprovechó de quién, aún era confuso, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Si sólo experimentando le había hecho sentir todas aquellas sensaciones, que le usara cuanto quisiera. Pudo sentirle de una forma que de cualquier otra manera no habría sido capaz. Le había tenido, durante una noche, había sido totalmente suyo.

- Niño cabezota, no me has dejado hacer nada.- le recriminó cariñosamente. Tras lo cual se acomodó sobre su pecho para descansar lo que restara de noche-


	12. 12 Segundo asalto, un nuevo jugador

**Segundo asalto. Sumando un nuevo jugador. **

Notaba un peso extra sobre su pecho y no lo reconocía, además de un terrible dolor de cabeza acompañado de incómodos pinchazos. Alzó el brazo, tanteando a ciegas qué podría ser lo que tenía encima. Textura suave y tersa, tacto cálido y electrizante. Un segundo… todo aquello le sonaba. Abrió uno de sus azabaches ojos encontrándose con la escena más sofocante que pudiera descubrir cualquiera nada más despertar. Y por si fuera poco el cuerpo de su acompañante totalmente sobre el suyo le tenía inmovilizado. ¿P-Por qué tenía a Mihawk totalmente abrazado a su cuerpo, y además con esa cara de felicidad?

Pasaban los minutos, el moreno continuaba tan plácidamente dormido, feliz en aquella posición y sin la menor intención de moverse. Mientras él, desconcertado, no le sacaba la vista de encima. Debía reconocer que le encantaba estar en esa posición, disfrutar del contacto ¿cuántas veces se disfrutaba de situaciones así con la persona que más amas? Pero las preguntas comenzaban a acumulársele en la cabeza. Por bonito que fuera tenía que haber pasado algo porque lo último que recordaba era estar bailando en la barraca y luego… luego nada. Aunque por la cara de felicidad del mayor seguro que era algo bueno, lo que sí podía asegurar es que uno de sus pasatiempos fue beberse hasta el agua de los floreros. ¡Menuda resaca tenía!

Mihawk se revolvió ligeramente, despertando del mundo de los sueños. Acurrucándose mejor contra su compañero alzó la vista para verle, cruzando sus miradas.

Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido pequeño?

Bien, gracias. ¿Pero qué es eso de pequeño? Si somos casi iguales… -le reprochó con un mohín-

Siempre serás mi pequeño- dijo trazando círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho- Te quiero- le sonrió y besó dulcemente en los labios- Iré a ducharme.

Se levantó, desperezándose por el camino y entró en el cuarto de baño que cada habitación de la casa traía incorporado. Zoro le miraba embobado, ains… esa puñetera sonrisa le traía de cabeza. Bajó la mirada de sus labios para descubrir que… ¡Iba desnudo! Se escondió bajo las mantas, sonrojado por las vistas tan sugerentes que acababa de ver, descubriendo así que él estaba en iguales condiciones. Sobresaltado dio un pequeño bote de la impresión, pero al estar enredado entre las sábanas cayó inevitablemente al suelo.

¿Va todo bien?- oyó que le preguntaba su padre desde la ducha-

Sí, claro… jeje, sólo me he enredado con las sábanas…

Mihawk, bajo la lluvia de la regadera reía para sí. Su hijo volvía a ser el mismo despistado, torpe e inocente de siempre. Como cambiaba respecto al Zoro que descubrió la noche pasada. Sin embargo seguía adorándole, sus dos facetas incluidas. Al salir de la ducha descubrió que el chico ya se había marchado, seguramente a desayunar, por lo que le imitó en el ejemplo, tenía que recuperar fuerzas tras lo de ayer.

El peliverde bajó corriendo al comedor en cuando pudo. Y el moreno no tardó en unírseles. Regalándoles una sonrisa antes de sentarse en la mesa. Estaba más feliz y simpático que de costumbre, incluso radiante, pensó Zoro. Lo cual contrastaba con la habitual faz de serio amargado que presentaba siempre. El hecho tampoco pasó desapercibido para el resto de comensales, en especial de una pareja de rubios muy cotillas. Durante el resto de la comida y hasta que Luffy secuestró al resto de jovenzuelos para jugar, el pelinegro no perdió de vista a su hijo ni un segundo. Aún no terminaba de creerse lo que pasó entre ellos, pero no se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar.

El chico con sombrero de paja se los llevó a una parte más despejada de la hacienda, donde dos árboles asemejaban formar una portería con sus troncos. No era su casa pero se conocía cada recoveco de memoria. Para aquella mañana había pensado en algún partido de algo y como sus amigos siempre le decían que sí, decidió por todos que disfrutarían de un emocionante partidito de fútbol.

Todos chutaban y paraban la pelota por turnos, ya que como sólo eran cinco, finalmente, pensaron que lo mejor sería una competición a penaltis que un partido. Entre Luffy que parecía que se le alargaban los brazos por la manera en que llegaba a todos los chuts y los trallazos que metía Sanji, el juego estuvo bastante reñido desde el principio. Aunque estaba claro que el ganador sería uno de esos dos bestias, Nami también estaba dando guerra, no permitiría que los hombres la ganaran.

Tras unas pocas rondas más, Usopp y Zoro fueron eliminados. Uno por miedo al balón y el otro por falta de concentración. Mientras los otros tres continuaban con la batalla campal ambos chicos se sentaron a una banda del improvisado campo de juego. El peliverde no dejaba de darle vueltas a la forma en que se había presentado el día. Mihawk encima de él, ambos desnudos… pensando mal todo apuntaba a que habían hecho el amor. ¿En qué situación le dejaba eso? Es decir, debería estar dando botes de alegría y, en vez de eso, se recalentaba las neuronas innecesariamente "Tsk, maldita resaca…, si al menos me dejara recordar algo…" Porque ¿para qué sirven ese tipo de buenos momentos compartidos con la persona que amas, si no eres capaz de recordarlos? Aquello le traía frustrado. Lo había deseado tanto tiempo y cuando llegó la ocasión no estuvo en pleno uso de sus capacidades mentales.

Se le ocurrieron dos situaciones posibles para resolver el problema. La primera y más lógica: repetirlo. Aunque la veía algo improbable, sólo imaginarlo ya le revolucionaba las hormonas. Y la segunda: preguntar. Esta última tenía la ventaja que, al menos en apariencia, tenía un porcentaje más elevado de cumplirse. Sí, definitivamente sería mejor preguntar. Sin embargo, cuestionando lo ocurrido, sin una base de la que partir, puede que pareciera inseguro y arrepentido, y eso nunca. Cada minuto, cada segundo al lado del moreno había sido especial, mágico, único e incluso hasta cierto punto, un regalo con fecha de caducidad. Tanto en los aspectos buenos como en los malos. Ahora el dilema consistía en preguntar y arriesgar o, vivir con el inexistente recuerdo de una noche de pasión.

Comenzó a revolverse el pelo, como si con aquel brusco movimiento sus dudas desaparecieran. Usopp, sentado a su lado en el césped le observaba desconcertado. ¿En qué estaría pensando su amigo para comportarse así?

Zoro- dijo, tocándole el hombro- tío, ¿estás bien?

No sabía que contestarle. Lo que es él se encontraba perfectamente. Sin embargo su mente era tal cacao que incluso encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar suponía un gran esfuerzo desenmarañando el complejo entramado que eran sus cavilaciones.

Pues depende de lo que consideres bien.

Usopp rodó los ojos ¿cuántos posibles "bien" había en ese contexto? ¿Acaso estirarse de los pelos para parecerse al calvo de la once, era estarlo? El moreno miró a su compañero con la expresión "¿tú que crees?" dibujada en el rostro, a lo que el peliverde contestó:

Creo que ayer por la noche, antes de que llegarais, me acosté con Mihawk.

Ahora sí que el moreno estaba sorprendido. En cierto sentido, normal que su amigo estuviera tan alterado. Si él estuviera en la misma situación lo más probable es que es que no supiera que hacer con ella. Pero parándose a pensarlo… ¿no era eso lo que Zoro quiso desde el principio, tener una relación más íntima con su padre? Bastaba de preguntarse cosas a sí mismo, lo mejor era dejar que el peliverde lo explicara.

¿Tan malo es eso?- preguntó no muy seguro de ser el comienzo adecuado para la conversación que buscaba, y más a sabiendas de que su amigo no era muy asiduo a ellas-

No, no, no. En absoluto. Me atrevería a decir que sería el día más feliz de mi vida si me acordara de él. ¿Crees que se enfade si le pregunto? Porque si lo hago sin saber nada pensará que lo he olvidado. Y si lo he olvidado es que no me gustó. Y si no me gustó es que no le quiero…

Antes de que siguiera soltando posibles "Y síes" el moreno le tapó la boca.

A ver, Zoro, ¿no crees tú que aunque no te acuerdes de nada, si él te quiere, le dará igual?

Bueno, dicho así…

Se quedaron en silenció. Zoro reflexionando las palabras y Usopp distraído con la vista puesta en Nami, que en ese momento estaba chutando un balón a Luffy. El peliverde se fijó, riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

¿De qué te ríes?- le espetó ligeramente molesto el narigudo-

Nada, nada. Y luego soy yo el idiota enamorado- Usopp se sonrojó ante el comentario-. ¿Te gusta?

No, sí. Bueno, no sé. Es que… de todas formas, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes- trató de animar a su amigo- mira, ahí viene tu oportunidad- susurró disimuladamente-

¡Hola chicos!- dijo la pelinaranja añadiéndose a la conversación- Ese par de bestias locas – les señaló con el dedo – me han eliminado. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

Ah, pues…. De que sería interesante ir esta tarde al pueblo y ver el mercadillo. Además creo que luego hay un concierto en la plaza ¿Te apetece venir?

Nami lo meditó un poco. Quizá este fuera un buen momento para juntar a su hermano y al peliverde. Pasear por las antiguas e intricadas calles empedradas del pueblo resultaba fascinante y capaz con suerte se topaban con la tal Kuina y podía continuar con su plan.

Claro – sonrió falsamente – Ya que estamos podríamos ir nosotros solos, sin nuestros padres, quiero decir.

Perfecto entonces. A la tarde iremos nosotros solos a disfrutar de las fiestas – sentenció Zoro -.


	13. 13 Encontrando a quien no esperas

**Encontrando a quien no esperas. **

¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando esperas algo, el tiempo siempre se empeña en transcurrir condenadamente lento? Pues justo eso es lo que le ocurría a Zoro. Aprovechando el intervalo hasta que tuvieran que bajar al pueblo, el peliverde se pasó desde el final del partido hasta bien entrada la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto "cama". El tiempo libre le hacía pensar, y pensar tener más dudas. Preparaba mil preguntas y mil formas de abordar la conversación con su padre respecto a ese tema y luego las desechaba al instante porque ya no le parecían adecuadas. "Lo mejor sería que pareciera una charla espontánea más" pensó "pero lo difícil es hacerlo".

Finalmente resolvió que cuanto antes lo supiera todo, mejor, tanto para él como para su cabeza (empezaba a dolerle de tanto pensar). Además la incertidumbre le consumía por dentro.

Eran poco más de las siete y media de la tarde. La que se había convertido en la telenovela favorita de todos retransmitía el segundo nuevo capítulo del día y consecuentemente ellos se encontraban pegados cual lapa al televisor. Aquel horario de 6-8 era sagrado. No se permitía la más mínima interrupción.

Zoro, el único que no era un devoto adepto a la serie, daba vueltas en el sillón en el que se encontraba. De color arena con remates en chocolate y agradables reposabrazos de un suave tacto aterciopelado; cómodo lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Además combinaba a la perfección con el estilo campestre del salón. Sin embargo, el peliverde no encontraba una posición satisfactoria. Mihawk estaba sentado a su lado en un sillón idéntico. Tenerle tan cerca no hacía otra cosa sino acrecentar su nerviosismo. Lo sentía por la telenovela, pero no aguantaba más, tenía que preguntárselo. Cogió a su padre del brazo, separándole del televisor a regañadientes, bajo la frase que todos más temen "Tenemos que hablar". Aunque en su caso estaba justificado.

Al moreno, en un principio molesto por perderse el final del capítulo, se le heló la sangre cuando Zoro pronunció las palabras malditas. Ninguna conversación de pareja que iniciara con esos vocablos había terminado bien. Mientras él pensaba en las posibles causas para que su hijo requiriera hablar con él de tan imperiosa necesidad, se dejó guiar por el chico a una habitación más apartada, casualmente la cocina. Aunque tampoco es que conversando en el salón alguna persona les hubiera prestado el mínimo interés, ensimismados como estaban con la serie. Se preparó para preguntar el porqué de aquella charla, mas el peliverde se adelantó.

Antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que no es nada malo. Te quiero Mihawk, como no había querido a nadie. Pero… tengo ciertas dudas respecto a lo ocurrido la noche pasada…

"Dudas" repitió en su mente el mayor. Si las palabras de antes eran malas ahora las malditas dudas aparecían para sumarse al cóctel. Mira que en su momento lo pensó, pero no, prefirió dejarse llevar, quizá disfrutar de un regalo que no era para él. En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y puede que no se refiriera a ello en mal sentido.

Yo… esto, cómo decirlo- empezó el peliverde-

¿Sí?- le ayudó un poco el moreno, instándole a continuar-

Verás, no me…

¡Zooorooooo!

El grito de Luffy se esparció por toda la casa, interrumpiendo sus palabras. De verdad que ese chico no podía ser más inoportuno.

¡Venga tío, vámonos que llegamos tarde!

El peliverde bajó la cabeza con aire abatido, no había podido preguntarle sus dilemas a Mihawk y ahora tendría que vagar con la espinita de la incertidumbre clavada hasta que regresaran a la hacienda después de pasear por el pueblo y ver el concierto. Palpó rápidamente sus bolsillos, comprobando que lo llevaba todo.

Lo siento, tengo que irme, me están esperando.-posó su mano en la mejilla del mayor- Luego seguiremos hablando, ¿vale?- besó a su pareja y salió pitando al encuentro de sus compañeros diciendo por ende-: Ah! Por cierto, ¡me llevo el coche!

¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- le espetó Nami nada más verlo bajar-

Tenía cosas que arreglar, pero como aquí el que conduce soy yo, te aguantas- le devolvió la pelota el peliverde en el mismo tono despectivo.-

Estaba molesto desde luego. Puede que decir "molesto" fuera poco. Por fin iba a sacar las dichosas dudas de su cabeza e iban y le interrumpían. Sabía perfectamente que no debía pagar con sus amigos su frustración, pero con la pelinaranja haría una excepción; de todos no le importaba si a ella no le caía simpático. Desde que la conoció que nunca se llevaron del todo bien y más estos últimos días en los que se comportaba de forma tan extraña y preguntaba cosas tan raras.

Nami estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cabeza de césped a hablarle así? "Piensa en el spa, Nami, piensa en el spa" se repetía tratando de tranquilizarse y frenar sus impulsos asesinos. Al final tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y disimular:

Tienes razón, perdona, Zoro.

Mihawk permaneció en la cocina un rato más después de que el chico saliera, tenía bastantes cosas que meditar. Primero que Zoro le confesara que tenía dudas y encima que esas dudas fueran respecto a la noche anterior, su noche especial, la primera que compartieron verdaderamente como una pareja e hicieron el amor. ¿A qué se referiría exactamente, acaso ya se había arrepentido? Ahora a quien le carcomían las dudas era a él. Pero Zoro le dijo que nada había cambiado, que le quería ¿entonces, a qué venía todo eso? ¿Una simple forma de burlarse de él y restregarle lo sumiso que fue? Sus propios pensamientos estaban comenzando a alterarle y ese no era un buen camino. Todavía no habían acabado la conversación –en realidad no la comenzaron- y ya estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones hirientes y precipitadas. Se sentía… ¿traicionado? No sabía definir todo cuanto bullía en su interior en ese momento, pero puede que "traición" fuera el término que más abarcara en ese instante. ¡Y encima se había llevado su precioso Z4*! La alegría que le acompañó toda la mañana desapareció igual que había llegado, con él.

Algo más sereno volvió a plantearse las dudas de su novio (N/A siempre adoraré esas palabras viniendo de él x¬x), seguro que estaban justificadas y no habría un motivo real para alterarse tanto ¿verdad?

Por esta vez, y sólo por esta vez aceptó las indicaciones del rubio; no tenía ganas de andar dando tontas vueltas innecesarias con el coche. Gracias a ello, llegaron enseguida al pueblo, mas el problema fue aparcar ¡más de media hora para encontrar una plaza libre! En un par de ocasiones antes estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo pero entonces aparecía otro vehículo de la nada y les arrebataba el sitio. Zoro juró que al próximo que tuviera los webs de hacerlo le mandaría directo al infierno de una patada, coche incluido. Aunque por suerte no hubo derramamiento de sangre.

Cuando bajaron del Z4 se encontraron justo delante de la Plaza Mayor, donde dentro de algunas horas tendría lugar el concierto. La representativa fuente del centro que caracterizaba a la plaza había sido transformada en un estanque para patos decorada con graciosas luces parpadeantes de colores en el fondo y nenúfares en la superficie. Al fondo el ayuntamiento estaba engalanado con banderas, tanto la propia del pueblo y la comunidad autónoma como de los emblemas de las distintas barracas y racons. Al otro lado, la imponente iglesia de más de dos siglos de historia presidía la fiesta. Alrededor suyo, cuatro árboles tan antiguos como el propio monumento servían de pasatiempo a los más pequeños, decorados a su vez con pequeñas bombillas centelleantes semejantes a mil estrellas. Lo que restaba de plaza y en las calles colindantes hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista había sido invadido por un sin número de puestos, formando el mercadillo más grande que jamás ninguno de ellos había visto.

Había todo tipo de paraditas, desde las más tradicionales con sus cabaços y bastons hasta las más innovadoras, pasando por las de tiro al blanco y azar. Todas ellas llenas de gente, tanto de los interesados por comprar algún regalo o sólo mirar. Por toda la atmósfera se respiraba un auténtico aire de fiesta.

El grupo de cinco chicos se abrió paso con dificultad a través de la multitud, haciendo su propio camino en la corriente de personas que iban y venían de todas direcciones. Un trecho más abajo el gentío se dispersaba parcialmente, dejándoles el espacio suficiente para pararse a hablar sin el riesgo de interrumpir el tráfico.

Ahora que ya estamos aquí, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó el narizotas-

¡Comer, comer!- se apresuró a contestar Luffy-

¿No es un poco pronto para cenar?

Yo creo que sería una buena idea, así para cuando empiece el concierto ya estaremos listos.- añadió la pelirroja-

Pero que buenas ideas tienes hermanita mía.- dijo Sanji lanzándose con los brazos abiertos hacia ella-

Sí, ya calla baboso.-le interceptó con un capón al más puro estilo de su madre.- ¿Os apetece un kebab?

Tras el asentimiento general se dirigieron hacia el más próximo, que apenas quedaba a un par de calles de donde se encontraban, sin embargo tendrían que atravesar casi todo el mercadillo para llegar. De ese modo volviendo a sumarse a la corriente de personas, esta vez mucho más densa que antes hasta el punto de obligarles a ir en fila de uno si querían pasar.

Zoro iba delante (lo bueno de que hubiera tanta gente es que quisieras o no era imposible perderse pues más que ir donde tú deseabas la corriente te arrastraba donde ella quería), seguido de Sanji, Nami, Luffy y por último Usopp. "Este es el momento perfecto para dejarlos solos un rato" pensó la perversa mente de la pelirroja. La chica se fue separando poco a poco de su hermano de modo que los otros dos chicos que iban detrás de ella no se percataron del cambio de rumbo.

Mientras los tres tomaron la dirección contraria, Zoro y Sanji siguieron caminando recto como buenamente les permitieron sin saber que ahora estaban ellos dos solos. Después de un trecho y girar a la derecha rumbo al kebab, el peliverde se detuvo para asegurarse de que seguían todos juntos. Para su sorpresa ya sólo quedaba el rubio a su lado que miraba con cara sorprendida e impactada a algo detrás de él, ¿dónde se habían metido los otros?

Sanji, ¿sabes…

Zoro,-le cortó- ¿no es aquella tu novia?-dijo señalando con el dedo a una chica joven, quizá de la misma edad que ellos o poco más, de pelo azulado y ojos grandes y vivaces, igual que la descripción que dio Zoro de Kuina en su momento.


	14. 14 Reencuentros

**14.**** Rencuentros. **

Zoro se giró lentamente hacia lo que había señalado Sanji a su espalda. Al lado de una paradita de armas medievales, una chica se encontraba parada observando las distintas espadas, ensimismada realmente en ellas como si le hablaran y pudiera sentirlas con tocarlas. Una extraña conexión que únicamente unos pocos eran capaces de experimentar cuando su alma y la del acero se comunicaban como una sola. Algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a él, además lucía esa media melena azul, aparentaba su misma edad o puede que un poco más y tenía esos mismos ojos grandes y vivaces. Realmente que se parecía mucho a la definición que él había dado de su imaginaria novia Kuina cuando el rubio le acorraló a preguntas. Y ahora que la veía desde tan cerca, puede que le sonara de algo, quizá no se lo inventó todo.

Decidiéndose al fin a dar un paso hacia la chica le hizo un gesto con la mano a su amigo para que le esperase, así podría hablar con ella sin rubios cotillas de por medio. Conforme avanzaba sentía algo que le era familiar, no sabría definirlo pero estaba ahí. Una vez a su lado se dispuso a hablar; aunque no sabía exactamente lo que le diría sólo debía tratar de no sonar como un loco.

- Hola, disculpa, te sonará extraño pero…

- ¿Zoro?

- ¿Eh?

**Flashback**

Al este de la ciudad hacía relativamente poco, apenas unos cuatro años atrás, que por votación de los concejales y el alcalde se había construido un nuevo barrio residencial promoviendo el enriquecimiento cultural y social de la urbe y a su vez, dando vida a una parte de la ciudad que hasta entonces había pasado muy desapercibida. Nuevos edificios significaban nuevos establecimientos, colegios y sobretodo expansión y enriquecimiento.

Tras meses de obras los solares y terrales que hicieron las funciones de aparcamiento fueron sustituidos por casas, locales y demás y justo en medio de tanta nueva construcción un hermoso parque armonizando el conjunto. Aquello hizo que una zona que en principio estaba en desuso cobrara tanto fuego de vida que pronto se convirtió en el segundo centro neurálgico de la ciudad a parte del casco antiguo, cumpliendo el objetico con que fue pensada. Además propició que muchas familias se mudaran y otras tantas vinieran de fuera para quedarse.

Aquél gran espacio verde en medio de la jungla de cemento y metal era grande como pocos y espléndido como ninguno. Emisor de naturaleza comprimida en un pequeño grano de arroz en medio de la gran urbe era como el oasis en el desierto; donde acudir cuando las cosas se ponían feas o simplemente por cambiar la monótona rutina que caracteriza a los habitantes de las ciudades, siempre ajetreados y viviendo rápido unas vidas que les vienen de prestado. Todo a su alrededor desprendía un aura blanca y vaporosa de serenidad pura por cada una de las hojas ocupada en hacer la fotosíntesis de los árboles que lo integraban. La hierba de glauco color que cubría tres cuartas partes de su extensión invitaba con su leve movimiento, danzante por la brisa suave, a tumbarse en ella y disfrutar del momento, desconectando por un instante del mundo real más allá de los límites de aquel trocito de paraíso, viendo las nubes de abstractas formas algodonosas surcar el cielo, despreocupadas, o los pájaros volar como símbolo de la libertad infinita que son.

En una parte de aquel jardín de las delicias había diversos columpios pintados de colores en su mayoría llamativos que iban en varias gamas desde los amarillos a los azules y de éstos a los rojizos en diversas y alocadas combinaciones estrambóticas, salvo en algunas zonas en las que por el roce del balancear continuo y el ir y venir de niños se había descorchado parcialmente la pintura, además de en los extremos que confluían con el suelo, que empezaban a aparecer las primeras oxidaciones. El suelo de la zona al contrario que en el resto, estaba cubierto de una especie de gomaespuma gomosa y rebotante igualmente de tintes coloridos para evitar daños innecesarios o fracturas en caso de mala caída en los pequeños usuarios de los columpios. Y justo detrás un arenero no muy grande de grano fino y suave; delicia de los futuros arquitectos que veían sus ansias constructoras parcialmente saciadas entre las montañas de arena que levantaban fruto de su esfuerzo y mente inventiva ávida de nuevos retos a los que enfrentarse a continuación para superarse.

Por las mañanas aquél reducto verde entre las masas inertes de hormigón armado era regentado por paseantes con sus respectivas mascotas o sin ellas, deportistas aficionados en pos de su ejercicio matutino y sobretodo madres cuyos retoños aún no tenían edad de asistir a la escuela. Mas a media tarde, a partir de las cinco, solía cobrar más vida de la acostumbrada ya que a esa hora todos los niños salían del colegio y se dirigían rectos como misiles guidaos hacía el parque que hacía las delicias en sueños de sus usuarios más lozanos.

El parque era punto de encuentro de un pequeño Zoro de apenas diez años y sus amigos. Todos ellos solían bajar allí para jugar a alguna variedad de toda clase de juegos competitivos que tuvieran que acabar con un vencedor claro. Algo que caracterizaba al cabecilla del grupo era la casi imperiosa necesidad por ganar en todos ellos y demostrarles a los demás su valía. Sin embargo bajo esa envoltura de altanería se ocultaba un gran corazón que no dudaba en saltar al ruedo y ponerse en medio de cuanto obstáculo fuera necesario para defender a alguno de ellos cuando tenía o se metía en líos.

Aquel día él y unos cuantos niños más jugaban al fútbol indiferentes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, emulando a los jugadores profesionales y marcando goles como verdaderas superestrellas para sus escasos seguidores; algunas niñas precoces coladitas por los huesos de más de uno y algún padre que veía en su hijo al próximo erudito en el tema. Algunas veces se les escapaba el balón pasando peligrosamente cerca de alguna de las bastantes abuelitas que se sentaban en los bancos adyacentes a su improvisado campo de juegos, recibiendo la regañina pertinente por su parte, pero sin darle mayor importancia a un hecho que realmente les traía sin cuidado para rápidamente continuar por donde lo habían dejado, indiferentes ante la posibilidad de que volviera a repetirse el mismo hecho en un futuro no muy lejano con resultados similares.

Vivir así de despreocupadamente era para esos niños su preciado objeto diario que cuidaban con mimo y esmero, siempre predispuestos a dar un poquito más de sí mismos siempre que pudieran pasar un rato más con los amigos y detrás de la pelota aunque estuvieran tan cansados como para pasar una semana entera durmiendo. Sus vidas no estaban planeadas en comparación a las de sus padres; siempre al pendiente del trabajo que les daba de comer a toda la familia o sus relaciones sociales, tan triviales para ellos y su supervivencia en un mundo tan demasiado lleno de personas iguales en el cual, aparentemente, sólo eras reconocido y valorado por los demás cuando prestabas más atención a las apariencias que a ser uno mismo. En cambio, las suyas seguían apenas un pequeño guion de casa a la escuela y de la escuela a casa. Pero cuando estaban en aquél lugar de felices encuentros, mágico para ellos, eran tan libres como los pájaros que surcaban el cielo, si tuvieran plumas y alas en vez de brazos, volarían junto a ellos en el mar de nata del cielo.

Y a veces, a ese paraíso de la gominola se le sumaba un integrante. Una nueva niña había acudido a aquel parque insólito para ella por consejo de su madre. Ambas se acababan de mudar al barrio hacía nada y aunque su estancia allí no sería muy prolongada; lo que tardara su mamá en cumplir con su trabajo, concordaron en que sería mejor tratar de hacer algún amigo por limitado que fuera el tiempo que en caso de llevarse bien compartirían juntos, a quedarse en casa recluida por preferir no arriesgarse a una despedida de un buen amigo.

Ahora parada frente a un balón escurridizo del grupo de futbolistas que había llegado hasta a ella rodando por la excesiva fuerza cinética con que contaba tras un chut del peliverde, lo miraba interrogante decidiendo que hacer con él. Por una parte ardía en deseos de impulsarlo con sus pies de vuelta e integrarse en el juego, pero por otra, pese a su decisión innata y arrojo ante las situaciones no encontraba una forma adecuada de acercarse a ellos. En ese momento el niño de cabellos verdes que estuvo tratando de llamar su atención con la mano para que les devolviera el esférico decidió sin darse cuenta del hecho, iniciar un gesto que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando calibrar a ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, la chica, saliendo de su trance mental, se agachó a recoger el balón y se lo entregó.

Toma.

Gracias. Oye… te he visto aquí parada un rato, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?

Sería fantástico, me encantaría unirme a vuestro partido. Pero os advierto de que soy muy buena.

¿Sí? Eso ya lo veremos. Por cierto, soy Zoro.

Kuina.-dijo sonriente.

Desde aquel encuentro fortuito fruto de la casualidad o el caprichoso destino, como se prefiriera ver, su relación fue haciéndose cada vez más cercana. Se podría decir sin lugar a dudas que se convirtieron rápidamente en el mejor amigo del otro. Mas un día, la mamá de Kuina terminó su trabajo y ella y su hija tuvieron que volver a empaquetar las maletas deshechas apenas unos meses atrás y dejar la ciudad que tantos buenos momentos y recuerdos sembró en sus memorias.

**Fin del Flashback**

En ese instante la memoria de Zoro por tanto tiempo sellada se abrió, dejándole vía libre para explorar unos recuerdos antiguos relegados en el pasado que en su momento tan buenos ratos le hicieron disfrutar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kuina.

Si, casi ocho años. Me alegro de verte.

Yo también.


	15. 15 En el peor sitio, en el peor momento

**15. En el peor sitio, en el peor momento.**

_En ese instante la memoria de Zoro por tanto tiempo sellada se abrió, dejándole vía libre para explorar unos recuerdos antiguos relegados en el pasado que en su momento tan buenos ratos le hicieron disfrutar._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kuina._

_Si, casi ocho años. Me alegro de verte._

_Yo también._

Así se quedaron unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos; adentrándose en sus recuerdos olvidados.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, pero tampoco importaba. Ahora mismo lo más importante para esos dos jóvenes era que habían encontrado a un muy buen amigo del pasado y se alegraban de ello, no necesitaban nada más, se sentían completos en ese instante. Sin embargo, y como todo lo bueno en la vida, Zoro abandonó ese estado de sumida calma para volver a la realidad y afrontar la razón por la que se acercó a la chica.

Se podría decir que estaba nervioso. Si ella se negaba lo tendría realmente crudo con Sanji y posteriormente con los demás. A parte de la mentira, tendría que ver como se burlaría de él porque su supuesta novia le diera calabazas allí en medio. No tenía ganas de darle ese gusto al rubio así que, juntando el valor del que habitualmente hacía gala en todas sus empresas por absurdas que fueran, cogió aire y comenzó a explicar decidido:

Kuina, te parecerá totalmente surrealista y extraño, más en estas circunstancias. Pero tengo un favor que pedirte- mientras hablaba la convicción de su mente se transmitía de sus ojos a los de la chica; transmitiéndole su seriedad.

Claro, dime. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Ese es el punto. ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi novia durante la tarde?

La peliazul, sorprendida ante el pedido, no pudo más que adoptar un gesto de asombro en su rostro. No era algo habitual que le estuvieran pidiendo todos los días a una chica, menos a una como ella. Y aunque en un momento desconfió de las palabras del peliverde, sopesando la posibilidad de que fuera una broma de mal gusto, otra parte de ella estaba convencida de que su viejo conocido no era de ese tipo de personas que disfrutaban metiéndose con los demás.

Él siempre fue atento y cuidadoso con sus amigos, protegiéndolos siempre que necesitaban su ayuda. Y ahora ella podía echarle un cable; no veía inconveniente alguno en prestarle su ayuda.

Fuera del estupor inicial asintió levemente con la cabeza. Además, seguramente sería muy divertido seguirle el juego. Solo tendría que actuar un poco y sería pan comido.

Está bien. Seré tu novia –dijo sonriente. Tras oír esas palabras la cara del peliverde se iluminó de alegría, mitad alivio por el peso que se quitaba de encima gracias a la cooperación de Kuina-… temporalmente –acotó mirándole fijamente- ¿Pero podrías explicármelo mejor?

¡Genial! Eso es más que suficiente, gracias. ¿Ves a ese rubio de allá atrás?- señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro- pues es uno de los _adorables _compañeros con los que mi padre me ha hecho compartir casa de verano. Hace unos días de lo pesado que se puso se me escapó que estaba saliendo con alguien y bueno… te puedes imaginar el resto.

Lo importante es que parezca que de verdad somos pareja y sobretodo que el cejas de sushi se lo crea.

Entendido- dijo haciendo un gracioso saludo militar con la mano derecha.

Ambos rieron. Fuera del tiempo que habían pasado distanciados se podía apreciar que entre ellos esa complicidad que floreció rápido, vigorosa y de la nada, jamás había desaparecido. Por dentro se decían muchas más cosas que con las palabras que eran capaces de pronunciar.

Y bien, señor novio ¿cómo debería comportarme?

Sólo sé tú misma.

Zoro comenzó a caminar de vuelta al lugar donde había dejado al rubio, y Kuina lo siguió.

A ojos de los demás habrían pasado como una pareja más de mozalbetes enamorados como las otras tantas que paseaban por el mercado en esos instantes, fundiéndose entre los caminantes sin llamar la atención más allá del llamativo color de pelo de él o la desenvoltura animada de ella. Sin embargo, para el agudo sentido de Sanji algo que no sabía entre esos dos no terminaba de cuadrarle.

Cuando llegaron a la misma altura, para no perder costumbre, el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a agasajarla de palabras bonitas que a Kuina le parecían de lo más molestas y no dudó en hacérselo notar apartándose en el último instante de su trayectoria, agarrándose del brazo de Zoro. Sanji al ver desplazada su presa no pudo sino estamparse contra el suelo. Ella rio bajito con su propia jugarreta mientras el peliverde disfrutaba regocijándose en el dolor de su amigo.

Eso te pasa por baboso, cejas de sushi! –le espetó jocoso y divertido.

Sí, muy gracioso, marimo. Porque estás con una dama que sino te ibas a enterar. –amenazó él de vuelta. Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y miró mezcla desconfianza y odio a la chica. Por caballerosidad trató de comportarse como era habitual en él, sin embargo ya no podía ocultar el hastío que le provocaba la muchacha. No sólo estaba con el marimo, -lo cual ya era difícil de creer y tolerar cuando a él mismo no le importaría estar en una situación similar con él-, además, su carácter, demasiado similar al de Zoro, chocaba con el suyo. No le hacía gracia tener que compartir la tarde con ella- Bueno, ¿vamos? Mi querida Nami y los demás nos deben estar esperando en el kebab.

Zoro percibió perfectamente la molestia implícita en el tono de voz de Sanji. Le pareció extraño que siendo él como era no hubiera seguido con sus típicos arrumacos baratos de ligón de tercera mientras caminaban los tres por la calle dirección al restaurante. Durante el mes y pico que llevaba conociéndole, en todo momento que recordaba, el rubio aparecía diciendo o haciendo alguna de esas tretas características suyas sin importar que fuera su hermana, una total desconocida o la vecina del tercero. Nunca se daba por vencido hasta que recibía alguna reprimenda contundente y aún y así al poco tiempo seguía sus andaduras sin haber escarmentado un ápice. Un curioso elemente se dijo más de una vez. Sin embargo no sería él el que le preguntara si le ocurría algo; disfrutar un rato sin su estúpida vocecilla revoloteando a su alrededor se le antojaba demasiado bueno como para estropearlo.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban en fila, ocupando toda la acera derecha. Kuina desde que se cogió no había soltado el brazo de Zoro. Se había propuesto hacer una buena actuación y esa le parecía la mejor opción por el momento. Además, por la cara de mosqueo que traía el rubio cada vez que les miraba de reojo para dedicarle una _linda _mirada de odio eterno a ella, le pareció que no lo debía estar haciendo del todo mal. Como ella no conocía a Sanji no sabía que esa no era su manera habitual de ser y precisamente por eso le causaba gracia sus reacciones.

Unos cinco minutos después llegaron al kebab y pasaron dentro. Los demás ya hacía rato que estaban allí y se habían acomodado en una mesa del lateral izquierdo. Al verles pasar por la puerta un animado Luffy junto con Usopp les hicieron una seña con la mano, invitándoles a acompañarles lo antes posible.

El local no era excesivamente grande, lo habitual para acoger alrededor de veinte mesas más la cocina, despensa y sanitarios. La estética del lugar era de colores terracota dando el aspecto de encontrarse en el origen natal de la comida que iban a degustar, Turquía. Las mesas se disponían ordenadamente aprovechando el espacio con dos, cuatro o seis sillas cada una. Al fondo la barra con unos taburetes y detrás la cocina.

Los recién llegados se acomodaron en los asientos libres; Sanji al lado de su hermana, Usopp y Luffy enfrente y en los extremos de la mesa Zoro y Kuina.

Los que ya estaban sentados se sorprendieron por la presencia de la acompañante del peliverde y enseguida comenzaron a hacerle preguntas después de que Zoro la presentara como su novia y a ellos mismos. Él y el de nariz larga intercambiaron una marida interrogativa: uno preguntándole al otro al respecto de esa nueva incorporación que sabía no era realmente su pareja; el otro contestando con un ya te lo explicaré.

Como ya estaban todos, llamaron a la camarera, que les tomó nota de lo que iban a cenar y las bebidas que tomarían; volviendo rápidamente para la barra a comunicarle al cocinero las órdenes de los chicos.

Así que estáis juntos, ¿eh? ¿Qué le viste a éste para salir con él?- preguntó punzante la pelirroja. Cuanto más supiera de esos dos mejor para su plan, a fin de cuentas, que fuera o no a disfrutar de ese maravilloso spa dependía de su éxito separando a la parejita feliz y juntando al peliverde con el baboso de su hermano.

No te pases, bruja.

¡No le hables así a Nami maldito cabeza de lechuga!

Sí, sí, ya cállate. Eres molesto.

La peliazul flipaba en colorines con el comportamiento de todos. Por un lado las dos alegrías de la huerta felices como ellas solas (Usopp y Lu xD). Por el otro, el rubio que no paraba de discutir con Zoro por esto o aquello. Eran una panda realmente curiosa y animada. Sentía que con ellos, tal y como le había dicho el peliverde, podría ser ella misma sin necesidad de actuar para interpretar su papel que la clavaría. Así que se animó a contestar a la pregunta de Nami.

Pues no es nada concreto, un poco de todo más bien. Es guapo, sexy, protector, practica kendo al igual que yo, somos amigos de la infancia, compartimos intereses y gustos... –fue enumerando con los dedos. Los demás se quedaron pensando que para no ser nada concreto lo tenía muy claro.

Jaja está muy bien eso. Cualquier novia de Zoro es amiga nuestra. ¿Luego vendrás con nosotros al concierto que hay en la plaza? –dijo alegre y despreocupado Luffy.

Kuina miró a Zoro buscando su respuesta. Por esa tarde ella haría lo que fuera necesario por ayudarle así que si él y los demás irían no dudaría en acompañarles. Al gesto afirmativo de Zoro ella también asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se permitió recapacitar: al principio había aceptado participar en la treta solo porque eran amigos y hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero estaba disfrutando mucho en compañía de los cinco. Ya distaba bastante desde que se rio tanto con unos amigos.

Bien, chicos, aquí están vuestros pedidos. Que aproveche. -la camarera dejó los platos rápidamente en la mesa ordenándolos cual experto en el tetris de manera que cupieron todos a la perfección y se marchó.

Los chicos miraron la comida cegados por la gula y comenzaron a comer al instante. Mientras comían siguieron charlando de mil cosas diferentes y cuando terminaron pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y salieron del local directos a la plaza.

Después de que los niños se marcharan, los adultos se quedaron en el salón charlando y jugando su particular partida de cartas de la hora del café de después de la telenovela; se echaban unas risas y pasaban el rato. Por su parte Mihawk había perdido la alegría que le acompañaba en la mañana. Su habitual semblante serio había vuelto a su rostro sumándole la apatía y malestar que le provocaba su malvada mente al evocar los retazos de la no conversación anterior con su hijo. Él no reía ni participaba en el juego, se limitaba a sorber poco a poco su habitual café sin azúcar que hoy le sabía más amargo que de costumbre.

Especialmente Shanks que le conocía muy bien sabía que la cara de abulia que presentaba no era ni por asomo su soberbia natural. Trató de animarle con algunas de sus tonterías típicas de niño de cinco años solo provocando que además creciera su crispación hasta que finalmente dieron con una solución.

¿Qué os parece si vamos al concierto del pueblo, damos una vuelta por el mercadillo y nos tomamos unas copas? –propuso al grupo en general pero especialmente dirigiéndose al de ojos dorados. A lo cual los demás no se negaron.

A Mihawk se le encendió la bombilla de repente al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. Pueblo = concierto = Zoro. Allí es adonde se fueron los jovenzuelos. Quizá con un poco de suerte se los cruzaban y podía seguir hablando con él. Por un momento el alborozo pobló su sistema nervioso, alegrándole un ápice todo lo que los vocablos inconclusos le habían arrebatado.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse se montaron en el coche de Shanks y tomaron la carretera directa al pueblo. A diferencia del peliverde él no se perdía a cada curva que tomaban así que no tardaron mucho en arribar. Les costó encontrar aparcamiento ya que todo estaba a rebosar –lo cual no les extrañó- pero rápidamente ya estaba el vehículo estacionado y ellos dispuestos.

Desde el lugar en que apercancaron hasta donde sería el concierto apenas había un par de calles poco transitadas en ese momento. Las recorrieron rápidamente y pronto toparon con la parte posterior del escenario. Allí ya se percataron de que les sería imposible encontrar un camino para ir delante del escenario pese a la hora que era y que faltaban casi seis cuartos hasta que comenzara oficialmente así que lo rodearon y por la calle paralela y se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería a tomarse la copa prometida.

Mihawk la acabó bastante rápido, tenía ganas de _cruzarse_ con Zoro y sería más fácil antes de que todo se llenara completamente de gente. De tal modo que quedó con los demás en que iría ver si veía a los chavales y luego ya se volverían a juntar.

Conforme avanzaba entre la gente con dificultad por la cantidad ingente de grupos, se preguntaba en como afrontar el tema cuando se encontraran, todo ello en caso de que realmente le encontrase. Y casualmente en ese momento, en la esquina siguiente a la plaza identificó una cabellera verde inconfundible que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a Zoro.

Por lo que había dicho Usopp el habitual concierto de estas fiestas siempre era muy popular y acogía a un gran público hasta el punto de pensar que no cabría una aguja más en todo el lugar aun siendo una zona abierta que daba a varias calles. Se podría decir que era el acontecimiento especial del año, único cada vez, ya que el concejal de juventud y tiempo libre se esmeraba en la tarea de encontrar al mejor grupo que pudieran permitirse cada vez sin escatimar en gastos y nunca repetían. Les Fogueres eran sus fiestas mayores y todo era poco para sus ciudadanos. Para este año habían conseguido a Mago de Oz, un grupo bastante famoso de folk metal español que había cosechado un gran número de éxitos desde sus principios allá por el 88.

Ya que toda la panda de amigos estaba deseosa de ver ese concierto se apresuraron en ir a coger sitio; cuanto más cerca del escenario mejor. Sin embargo y para su desgracia en el tiempo que ellos estuvieron cenando gente más precavida o más fanáticos, -según se mirara-, habían acaparado todo el centro de la plaza, apenas dejando el círculo que era la fuente, hasta rebasar los escalones por una banda y embotar los primeros metros de las otras calles. Desde luego el pelinegro tenía razón.

Un poco decepcionados por su suerte se acomodaron en la siguiente esquina bastante más despejada de masas. Seguían estando cerca, no sería lo mismo, pero al menos no estarían tan agobiados por la gente.

No es mal sitio, desde aquí se escuchará perfectamente –comentó la peliazul.

Es verdad, aunque estar más cerca molaría más –dijo Luffy.

Bueno, mejor esto que nada –acotó Sanji.

¿Ahora que estamos más tranquilos por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti Kuina? –para no perder costumbre, Nami aprovechó la oportunidad.

¿De mí?

¿Quieres dejarla tranquila? Ya deja de hacerle preguntas.

Oh, que mono, te defiende. Se nota que te quiere mucho. –quiso ironizar la pelirroja tratando de meter bulla

Si, es un cielo – Kuina se alzó ligeramente de puntillas para besarle la mejilla, pero falló en sus cálculos y el beso acabó siendo contra los labios del peliverde. Éste sorprendido miró hacia otro lado sonrojado… su amiga se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel.

Hasta ahí. Sanji, harto del comportamiento de esos dos y haber visto demasiado cerca contadas veces a la chica del que era su marimo, había rebasado su límite de paciencia. No soportaba ninguna risa tonta casual, ni un arrumaco, ni caricia accidental más, mucho menos un beso que no venía a cuento a su parecer. Fuera de sus casillas y su interior astillado por las imágenes que se había visto obligado a contemplar echó a correr sorteando a la gente a su paso y chocándose con otros menos afortunados.

Los allí presentes no entendieron el comportamiento del rubio, ni siquiera su hermana que llevaba viviendo con él toda la vida y debería conocerse de memoria todas sus rabietas. Zoro cruzó la mirada con Usopp. Éste le miraba reprobatoriamente, incriminándole claramente la huida de su compañero. Una cosa era callarlo con su novia temporal y otra muy distinta tocar verdaderamente sus sentimientos hasta el punto de herirle.

Ya iré yo –habló Zoro a la vez que emprendía la carrera por el mismo lugar en que Sanji se había marchado.

Para cuando Mihawk llegó al lugar donde había visto a Zoro éste ya no estaba. En su lugar el resto del grupito discutían sobre lo acontecido momentos atrás.

Hola, chicos.

¡Ah, hola señor Dracule! –le saludaron de vuelta. Paralelamente Kuina le preguntaba a Nami quien era el hombre que acababa de llegar a lo que ella le contestaba que el padre de su novio.

¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

¡Por supuesto! Esto es genial jaja –dijo Luffy.

Me alegro. ¿Sabéis donde está Zoro?

Se ha ido por allí –señaló con el dedo, alegre, el monito.

Entonces el mayor reparó en una presencia que no le era familiar. Con su mirada de rapaz observó a la chica de pelo azul que atendiendo a su inquisitivo e intimidador mirar optó por presentarse ella misma.

Encantada señor, me llamo Kuina. Soy la novia de su hijo –habló extendiéndole la mano. Al oír esas palabras sus atemorizantes ojos áureos se tornaron más violentos, llegando a asustar a la joven.

¿Qué dijiste?


	16. 16 En el peor sitio, en el peor momento2

**En el peor sitio, en el peor momento 2.**

_Entonces el mayor reparó en una presencia que no le era familiar. Con su mirada de rapaz observó a la chica de pelo azul que atendiendo a su inquisitivo e intimidador mirar optó por presentarse ella misma._

_Encantada señor, me llamo Kuina. Soy la novia de su hijo –habló extendiéndole la mano.__Al oír esas palabras sus atemorizantes ojos áureos se tornaron más violentos, llegando a asustar a la joven._

_¿Qué dijiste?_

La tensión era asfixiante hasta el punto de hacerse difícil incluso respirar la densa atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos por las últimas palabras de Kuina, manteniendo en vilo a los presentes. Algo atemorizados de la penetrante mirada que tan bien caracterizaba a Mihawk los acuciaba sin reducirse un ápice su rudeza, esperaban su reacción. En especial Usopp que sabía la verdad que se ocultaba tras Mihawk y Zoro. Desde luego si no fuera partícipe de la historia que se traían entre todos a cuestas no se hubiera creído el guión ni saliendo de la mejor de las telenovelas venezolanas.

El hombre había oído un claro crack en su interior. Lo oyó y no quiso prestarle atención porque en alguna parte de él aún más honda que donde se estaban originando todos esos sentimientos confusos su yo racional le gritaba que mantuviera la calma como adulto racional que era y debía aparentar ser.

Y así lo hizo. No quería montar un alboroto delante de las personas que circulaban en ese momento a su alrededor -y mucho menos ante los chicos- con un bombardeo de preguntas inconexas a razón de paliar su alborozo. Mihawk desvió la mirada hacía un lado. Cruzó los brazos y en sus ojos se fundieron el hastío con la incomprensión. Los chavales respiraron aliviados, por lo visto no tendrían que lamentar perdidas.

Con un suspiro profundo vació sus pulmones de la agonía para dar paso con la inspiración a la impasible y serena soberbia que trazaba en su rostro la máscara de la indiferencia más aristócrata. Alzando la mano estrechó la que le ofrecía la chica.

Encantado. Soy el padre de Zoro.

No hubo resentimiento en su voz, tampoco un atisbo de sonrisa en su presentación. Fue algo frío y distante. Porque distante era lo que quería estar de ellos en ese momento. Distanciarse y correr al encuentro de Zoro y averiguar lo que pasaba. Acto seguido y con un leve ademán como despedida marchó por la dirección que le había indicado Luffy momentos atrás.

En el interior de la cabeza de Mihawk sólo resonaba una pregunta como un bucle continuo de incertidumbre _"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Zoro?"._

Kuina quedó viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba a un paso cada vez más vivo de ellos incluso creyó ver que en última instancia iniciaba la carrera. La muchacha estaba confusa, todo había ocurrido muy rápido y de forma turbulenta como para hallarle sentido de inmediato. Sin embargo, con esa última mirada hacia el lugar por donde el pelinegro se abría paso a trompicones entre los transeúntes, una idea vino a su mente:

Cuando eran pequeños ella fue incontables veces a jugar a casa de Zoro y en algunas ocasiones los dos progenitores del chico se encontraban en el hogar. Recordaba al matrimonio tan feliz y tan enamorado como el primer día. Ella tan cariñosa y amable; él cordial y afable. Pero el padre de su amigo no era ese hombre de pelo negro y mirada cetrera; estaba segura de que jamás habría olvidado a alguien así. Él no era…

Oh, Dios mío… -sofocó un pequeño grito de alarma: "_¡Genial! Eso es más que suficiente, gracias. ¿Ves a ese rubio de allá atrás?- señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro- pues es uno de los adorables compañeros con los que mi __padre__ me ha hecho compartir casa de verano. Hace unos días de lo pesado que se puso se me escapó que estaba __saliendo con alguien__ y bueno… te puedes imaginar el resto"_. Se llevó una mano a la cara frustrada; todo estaba claro ahora, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de meter la pata hasta la cintura? – Oh no, Zoro, lo siento. Lo siento mucho…

Zoro aminoró el paso hasta pararse con la espalda apoyada en una pared y las manos en las rodillas, respirando ajetreadamente por la carrera que se había pegado. Ni idea de cuanto había rato había corrido pero si fue lo suficiente como para dejarle sin aliento debió ser una distancia considerable. Ahora que estaba parado y que su respiración comenzaba a moderarse podía pensar con mayor claridad respecto a la razón de sus prisas. La mirada increpante de Usopp le había acuciado a solucionar lo que sabía perfectamente era culpa suya. No lo pensó en lo absoluto: tan solo había actuado prácticamente por instinto.

Miró a un lado y al otro de la calle, en busco de la cabellera rubia de su compañero sin encontrarla. La cara de tonto se instaló en él. Si se hubiera parado a meditarlo fríamente no estaría ahora perdido entre las callejuelas del pueblo sin tener ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Algo abatido y enojado consigo mismo por estar perdido de nuevo, se incorporó tomando una última bocanada de revitalizante oxígeno antes de continuar corriendo en una dirección al azar.

Claramente lo mejor habría sido no picar en las provocaciones de Sanji en un primer momento, -desde luego se habría ahorrado todos esos problemas- pero llegados a la situación en la que se encontraban y sin poder viajar al pasado cual McFly en _Regreso al Futuro _se arrepentía de haberle engañado. Por muy irritante, pesado y pervertido acosador que fuera Sanji no se merecía ese trato. No estaba bien jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, mas siendo consciente de ellos desde hacía tanto. Había obrado mal, demasiado insensible y egoísta incluso para ser Zoro Roronoa. Quizá esa fuera la razón por la que tan imprudentemente salió tras el rubio sin pensar en que sería probable que su presencia turbase más a su amigo y le trajera malos pensamientos. Aunque, de todos modos, uno estaba en paradero desconocido y el otro más perdido que una aguja en un pajar.

Zoro, suspirando fuertemente por la nariz de puro fastidio, continuó zigzagueando sin rumbo concreto por las empedradas calles de la zona. Un par de esquinas más tarde se encontró ante un parque bordeado por una vaya baja verde de un metro de altura y de arcos superpuestos. El recinto no lucía ni mínimamente similar en tamaño al parque donde solía jugar de pequeño con Kuina. Más bien era el típico parque entre edificios que ocupa un cuadrante en la manzana de menos de 50 m2 pero que tienen unos cuantos árboles y banquitos para dar descanso a la vista entre tanto cemento y piedra. Y en uno de los bancos, sentado con el costado recostado en el respaldo y abrazado a sus piernas, estaba Sanji.

Sanji.

¿Zoro?- dijo el nombrado alzando la mirada para cerciorarse de quien le requería y con una voz quebrada a la vez que se sorbía los mocos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Prefiero estar solo…

El peliverde meditó por unos instantes acatar el pedido de su compañero pero después de las vueltas que había dado y privado de la posibilidad de volver con los demás hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente prefirió ignorarlo. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le resultaría muy difícil regresar si no era con la ayuda del rubio.

Ahora mismo no importa lo que prefieras, cejas de sushi –Sanji desvió la mirada, no tenía ganas de verle-. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

En verdad Zoro era plenamente conocedor de sus motivos o al menos creía saberlos, mas de alguna forma tenía que acercarse a él y disculparse.

¿Acaso importa? Ya no tiene caso…

Sí que tiene, porque al parecer es culpa mía.

¿?- Sanji expulsó el aire con una risilla y un deje de sonrisa- ¿Y esa elocuencia, marimo?

Será cosa de la carrera que me pegado siguiéndote, que me ha despejado esta cabeza de alga.

Vaya, haciendo broma sobre ti mismo. Se nota que intentas animarme y no sabes cómo.

¿De veras? Porque me parece que no iba mal del todo- mientras hablaba se dispuso a sentarse en el banco; no le vendría mal descansar un tanto.

Alto ahí- anunció Sanji interponiendo su mano izquierda entre Zoro y su objetivo-, nadie dijo que te pudieras sentar.

¡Oye, maldito no estoy de…!

¿Por qué todo es tan difícil, Zoro? Pese a mi carácter y actitud en general iba con la mejor de mis intenciones.

Por un momento la desconcertada mente del peliverde se sintió confusa en cuanto a qué iba referida esa afirmación. Después se dio cuenta de qué estaba hablado. Sanji se estaba sincerando con él. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo hablando de esos temas precisamente con el rubio mas agradeció que en ese momento fuera Sanji quien iniciara la charla en ese aspecto ya que él nunca había sido de muchas palabras.

Esa chica… soy un caballero que respeta y protegería a las damas hasta la muerte pero con esa chica, no puedo. Me crispa hasta límites que jamás podrías imaginar verla a tu lado- prosiguió-. Hasta no hace mucho estaba dentro de mis convicciones que capaz podría tener una oportunidad pero lo de hoy ha sido demasiado para soportarlo. No quiero verlo nunca más.

Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir- dijo el peliverde mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo. No había imaginado que el rubio le profesara unos sentimientos tan profundos y ahora se sentía mal por herirle.

No, no lo comprendes en lo absoluto.

¿Eh?

Sanji se levantó del banco donde había estado acurrucado para erguirse en toda su estatura frente a Zoro que le sacaba apenas unos centímetros. Le observó con un cariño disimulado todo su ser: el pelo verde con el que tanto se metía y que tanta gracia le hacía; sus facciones duras y atractivas; los hipnotizantes pozos negros que tenía por ojos y su fibrosa complexión atlética de gladiador. Ahora que había comenzado el discurso no podía quedarse a medias; no se permitiría a sí mismo cortarlo en ese instante, no estando tan cerca.

No te estoy hablando sólo de hoy, hay demasiada competencia para seguir en una lucha que consume tanto de mí. Lo siento por Nami-chan en ese aspecto, se quedará sin spa. Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar quererte, Zoro.

Sanji acortó la distancia que separaba a ambos en decimas de segundo, juntando sus labios en un beso casi tan imprevisto y audaz como el primero que le robó. El rubio ya casi había olvidado el sabor, la textura del chico que le traía loco. De modo que esa vez pensaba empaparse de él lo suficiente como para no dejar marchar ni una pizca de esa sensación por muchas décadas que pasaran. Deslizó sus hábiles manos de cocinero en prácticas por el rostro del contrario, notando a su paso el tacto de una futura barba que le conferiría una apariencia aún más madura y sexy y acabando por enroscarse en sus cortos cabellos verdes, algo ásperos en comparación a sus sedosos mechones rubios.

Por el momento Sanji continuó en su empresa de memorización de cada parte ajena al no percibir resistencia ni oposición por parte de Zoro y aprovechó para deslizar su mano derecha por la fuerte nuca y profundizar el beso en lo que pretendería ser una lucha territorial. Y es que el peliverde se debatía entre sus propios fantasmas internos como para prestar atención a cada demanda del rubio.

Zoro se había paralizado en el momento en que Sanji se le había acercado lo suficiente como para juntar sus bocas. Por una parte su corazón le gritaba que se alejara, que estaba mal y que estaba traicionando a Mihawk con un beso prohibido. Mas por otra parte, en su subconsciente menos propio, una vocecilla, apenas un susurro en la tormenta que era su interior en ese momento, le decía que todo estaba bien, que solo era un beso y que se lo debía en cierta manera por lo que le había hecho pasar. De tal guisa e incapaz de decidirse por una de las dos corrientes que le asolaban Zoro simplemente se abandonó al beso involuntario de que era partícipe. Su cuerpo se movió solo en el limbo de automatismo que era su sistema nervioso y acercó el cuerpo de Sanji al propio, juntándose en un cálido abrazo mientras proseguían los empeños del rubio por conquistar la boca ajena en una batalla de lenguas que claramente se decantaba a su favor.

Sanji, yo… esto no…

Por favor Zoro,- fue acallado el peliverde entre besos- sólo este momento, solo esta noche, solo hoy… por favor.

La súplica que le dedicaron los cristalinos ojos de Sanji le impidieron de cualquiera de las maneras impedir que continuasen. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para negarle ese último deseo. Su alma no estaría tranquila hasta compensarle de alguna forma por lo sucedido.

Ambos continuaron en sus roles de amantes durante minutos que a ellos les parecieron incontables hasta que un Sanji que por el momento no había requerido más que el calor del contrario junto a sus caricias y besos y un Zoro que no habría tomado la iniciativa a menos que así se le pidiera, tuvieron la imperiosa necesidad de llegar un poco más allá.

Z-Zoro, quiero que… lo hagamos- pidió entrecortadamente.

Pero nos podrían ver.

No te preocupes, están todos en el festival, nadie se dará cuenta. Esto está bastante apartado y como si no tuvieran cosas mejores que hacer que espiarnos.

Sanji cogió suavemente a su pareja del cuello de la camisa ligera de manga corta que se había puesto esa noche sobre una camiseta verde oscuro también de manga corta, arrastrándole tras él mientras se recostaba en el banca en el que antes trató de esconderse huyendo de la misma persona que ahora colmaba su corazón y su mente de unas sensaciones de las que no se sentía dueño pero a las que tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Eran demasiado buenas como para dejarlas escapar. Preso de su mágico embrujo de cuento de hadas dirigió las manos de Zoro bajo su fresco polo blanco, incitándole a continuar a la vez que se unían en el enésimo beso de la noche. Si de verdad era un sueño aquello que estaba viviendo, no quería despertar jamás.

El tacto suave de la delicada y perfecta piel de Sanji bajo sus dedos hizo que se le erizara el bello. El cuerpo del rubio no estaba surcado de cicatrices ni de marcas perpetuas que estropearan su figura, convirtiendo a su dueño en una pieza aún más valiosa si cabía. Su mano derecha abandonó el vientre de Sanji para posarla sobre su frente y apartarle el sedoso mechón rubio que nunca le había permitido observar los dos ojos del cocinero a la vez, ni siquiera cuando fueron al lago a nadar. Zoro no pudo evitar que una liviana risilla escapara de él al fijarse en que las cejas en espiral de las que tan a gusto reía estaban enfrentadas, como si del reflejo de un espejo se tratase. Ahora comprendía el porqué del afán del rubio por ocultar siempre la mitad de su rostro. Por una vez sin impedimentos de por medio, el peliverde se acercó y besó tiernamente la frente de Sanji. En realidad era un chaval bastante mono y cordial, podrían haber sido grandes amigos en otras circunstancias.

Siento no poder responderte que yo… también te quiero- dijo Zoro en un suspiro.

Después de seguir el camino marcado por Luffy, Mihawk había tenido que hacer gala de todo su ingenio y suerte aleatoria para seguir por el camino correcto ya que por la calle indicada por el chico no había ni rastro de Zoro.

Conforme avanzaba entre las calles empedradas del pintoresco pueblo, evitando peatones y agudizando la vista, iba planteándose mentalmente como preguntar sobre el tema _novia misteriosa_ y ya puestos de qué manera sería mejor abordar el otro tema que le carcomía por dentro, el de la noche pasada, ya que una vez iniciada una conversación sería mejor llevarse todas las explicaciones, o disgustos, según se mirase, de golpe.

Como no avistaba por ningún lado a Zoro supuso en un par de ocasiones que se encontraría al peliverde como un niño perdido en cualquier esquina, quizá con cara de consternación o preocupado, o puede que en un bar tomando alguna cosa, pero nunca, nunca de los jamases habría estado preparado para ver lo que se encontró al doblar un recodo y enfrentar de cara un parque urbano de unos pocos árboles y bancos. Y mucho menos para contemplar en la distancia prudencial de unos pocos metros a los dos que ocupaban uno de esos bancos y lo que hacían en ese momento entre ambos.

_Yo… también te quiero_- alcanzó a oír justo cuando llegó.

No podía creerse lo que sus ojos dorados grabaron a fuego en su retina de cazador aéreo. Zoro y el chico de Doflamingo, Sanji, ellos estaban motándoselo en el banco justo enfrente de sus narices. _Así que, ¿no sólo una novia sino que también otro amante secreto, eh? Te has llevado la palma Zoro_ pensó Mihawk entre los dolorosos trozos que alguna vez compusieron su corazón. _Sabía que lo de anoche sólo había sido un juego. Tonto de mí por dejarme llevar. _Aún y con todo apartó rápido los rescoldos de un amor que se partía cual cristal y armándose de su máscara impasible tono dijo con toda la fuerza y serenidad pero cargada de rencor que pudo impresa en su voz con intención de llamar la atención de los dos amantes:

¿Qué está pasando aquí, Zoro?

El peliverde, hasta ese momento en un sopor comatoso similar a una inconsciencia en la cual se actúa por inercia e instinto y no por voluntad propia, reaccionó al reconocer la voz de su padre. Girándose en el acto pudo ver su sobria e imponente figura de pie, impasible, ante ellos.

Mihawk… -balbuceó apenas con un hilo de voz.


	17. 17 The beginninf in the end

**The Beginning in the End.**

Es increíble la forma en que apenas la sucesión de unos segundos pueden afectar al curso natural de la vida de una persona. Números que discurren y nunca se detienen. Susurros en voz baja entre los sedosos y caprichosos hilos argento del tiempo.

Sólo unos segundos y una sucesión de catastróficas desdichas.

En los mejores momentos, de esos que sabes perfectamente de antemano antes de que se produzcan que serán únicos e inolvidables en tu vida mortal, de esos que atesorarás como si lo que tuvieras en tu poder fuera la joya de mayor valor y más cotizada de cualquier universo habido y por haber, se desearía parar el tiempo; rebobinar y darle al play, ser capaz de repetirlo cuantas veces se deseara mientras se nada en el mar del sopor, la dicha, el deleite y el júbilo. Si bien de todas formas el estado de embriaguez por la buena ventura eterna acabaría por volver al ser humano presa y víctima de su propio deseo.

Del mismo modo, también ocurre el caso contrario. Sucesos o decisiones que quisiéramos borrar o que nunca hubieran sucedido, acciones que hubiera sido mejor no realizar…

Y sin embargo el caprichoso tiempo jamás ha cedido a las súplicas humanas; riéndose entre los inalcanzables muros de su cuarta dimensión observa, impasible, a la persona retorcerse en su agonía auto inducida. Quizá su deidad también quisiera ayudar a unos seres tan indefensos de sus propios actos estúpidos y precipitados… pero entonces ¿dónde quedaría la diversión…?

_Mihawk… -balbuceó apenas con un hilo de voz._

Zoro se vio a sí mismo sobre Sanji, el cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un ligero sonrojo que se hacía muy evidente debido a su piel de porcelana. Hasta ese momento no había tenido consciencia propia de todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, fue oír la voz de su padre y despertar de su embrujo de perdición. Si le hubieran preguntado lo que hizo los últimos minutos no habría sabido contestar concretamente aunque se hacía una clara idea. La había cagado hasta un punto inimaginablemente hondo. Tragó con dificultad e incorporándose giró la cabeza en busca del origen de la voz.

Mihawk continuaba allí parado, a la espera. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos destilando un odio inmensurable, aunque vidriosos. Miraba a los chicos y ellos se la devolvían; uno molesto y sin saber por qué les había interrumpido, el otro preso del pánico queriendo que se lo tragase la tierra.

A penas habría unos cuatro metros de distancia entre ellos mas parecía un abismo insalvable del cual se resquebrajaba a cada segundo un segmento más, alejándoles, haciendo más difícil arreglar una situación que de por sí ya se habría considerado una gesta memorable solo con suavizarla. Hacerla menos dolorosa.

Romperse por dentro un rato antes había sido lo de menos en ese preciso instante para Mihawk. ¿Qué importaba una simple chiquilla que se hacia llamar a sí misma la _novia_ de _su hijo_ si se encontraba precisamente a ese mismo _hijo_ montándoselo con otro en medio del parque? Se sentía dolido, traicionado, un simple juguete de –literalmente- una noche y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Poco menos que una putilla que le abría las piernas al primero que pasara por delante por cuatro duros* o en su caso por un poco de amor y falsas palabras bonitas. Ciertamente no sabía si estaba más furioso consigo mismo por lo inocente e ingenuo que fue o con el chico que tenía ante sus ojos. Definitivamente debería haber ido solo a la reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de facultad. De haber optado por aceptar el _castigo_ por perder la apuesta se habría ahorrado un sufrimiento innecesario. Ahora era demasiado tarde incluso para lamentarse por eso.

Aún con esas cavilaciones saturándole el cerebro de información, Mihawk se mantuvo firme.

Sanji se quedó sentado en el banco, con una pierna flexionada sobre el mismo a modo de apoyo y la otra tocando el suelo, observando de reojo al padre de su amigo con bastante enemistad por cortar lo que tanto le había costado encauzar. A decir verdad se le hacía un poco difícil mantenerle la mirada, le resultaba demasiado intimidante el sentirse como un pequeño ratón sin una madriguera en la cual esconderse cuando el halcón sobrevuela el cielo en busca de alimento; y no es que no le cayera bien el señor Dracule, pero si no fuera por él habría conseguido llevar a cabo lo que deseó desde prácticamente el mismo momento en que cruzó miradas con el peliverde por primera vez. Zoro, por su parte, ya se había incorporado totalmente y se encontraba de pie, al lado del banco.

Hasta que no pasó cerca de un minuto de férrea tensión, el peliverde no se sintió totalmente ubicado ni protagonista de la escena. Estaba allí plantado porque la gravedad cumplía su función, de no ser así lo poco habría llegado a Saturno; la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado. Tenía pánico. Pánico por lo que pasaría a continuación. Pánico por no tener derecho a argumentar en defensa propia y por lo que debería hacer. Finalmente su turbada mente sólo alcanzó a balbucear la muletilla típica en situaciones así:

Papá… no es lo que parece…- fue apenas un susurro.

¡Qué típico! Pensé que con la buena labia que tienes se te ocurriría algo mejor, Zoro- le espetó con desprecio Mihawk.

Esa frase le dolió mucho al peliverde, quizá más que el simple hecho de lidiar con la situación mientras su pecho se oprimía a cada segundo de pura angustia. Porque a sus ojos él nunca había mentido respecto a sus sentimientos ni había actuado falsamente ni por interés, de forma que esa acusación impactó como una bala de cañón. Y si era así con él no podía imaginarse lo que sentiría ahora su pareja, bueno, mejor dicho, expareja; dudaba mucho que siguieran manteniendo cualquier tipo de relación después de eso.

Zoro quiso dar un paso, acercarse al mayor; acortar el vacío sería el primer paso para calmar la situación. Creyó que el pelinegro le huiría, pero se mantuvo quieto, impasible. Definitivamente esa capacidad suya para mantener la compostura, esa aura de atrayente misterio aristocrático en cualquier situación, siempre le atrajo. Ahora esa misma aura creaba una barrera insoldable entre ellos que le impedía adivinar lo que el mayor pensaba.

Mihawk, yo…-comenzó a hablar.

No sigas- cortó sus palabras rápidamente-, casi prefiero no saberlo. Me iré a casa y os dejaré a lo vuestro.

El mayor giró sobre sí mismo, dándoles la espalda a los chicos, dispuesto a marcharse. No era lo que había planeado en un principio. En realidad quería saberlo todo: ansiaba conocer todos los porqués que se habían ido acumulando en cuestión de días. Prefería odiar al peliverde con un motivo que dejarse llevar por meras conjeturas. Mas no pensaba caer más bajo ni tenía intención de hablar de cosas que no le incumbían para nada delante del retoño de Doflamingo; el muy asqueroso había salido como su padre.

¡No, espera! Déjame que te lo explique- Zoro lo detuvo asiéndolo de la manga de la chaqueta-. No te llevas la idea que no es de esto..., de mí.

¿Y qué idea quieres que me haga?- el menor se quedó callado. No tenía nada con qué contestarle. Por mucho que deseara explicárselo tampoco tenía un argumento con el que luchar de modo que bajó la cabeza y murmuró bajito:

Sólo que veas más allá de esto; no es lo que parece.

Mihawk se soltó del agarre del peliverde sacudiendo el brazo levemente, e interpuso su mano izquierda entre ellos cuando Zoro trató de volver a cogerlo. Con los ojos cerrados y tallándoselos con la mano que le quedaba libre remugaba interiormente. Para los dos chicos que le observaban aquel gesto simplemente habría sido una forma de mostrar el hastío que la situación le producía, sin embargo no era sino una forma de controlar sus propios sentimientos y no mostrarlos en público. Suspiró cansado. Querer y no querer a la vez, que mala combinación. No le concedió el perdón a Zoro (estaba demasiado dolido para ello y su corazón no se podría arreglar solo con tiritas temporales), fue como mucho una pequeña tregua. De poderse comparar con algo sería como la persona que lleva hundida en el agua demasiado tiempo, más del que sus pulmones son capaces de soportar, y de pronto alguien le agarrase del brazo y le sacara a la superficie; la persona continuaría teniendo problemas para respirar, pero ese oxígeno sería un bálsamo paliativo, lo cual no significa que no le dejaran caer y volviera a ahogarse al segundo siguiente. De modo que abrió los ojos y encaró los negros de su hijo que parecieron sonreír, aliviados.

En ese instante, Sanji, bastante molesto con la forma en que se estaban comportando esos dos se levantó airado del banco, pateando una piedra de tamaño no muy grande con una fuerza excesiva innecesaria, mandándola a volar unas cuantas decenas de metros más allá hasta chocar con una pared. Con las manos en los bolsillos avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar a la altura de padre e hijo. ¿Qué tanto se traían entre manos como para tener que hablar con secretitos?

Zoro, no tienes por qué portarte así. No estábamos haciendo nada por lo que tengas que darle explicaciones a tu padre. Ya estamos mayorcitos como para decidir lo que hacer y con quien hacerlo, vamos. Pasa del viejo y vayamos a otro lugar a continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo - dijo mientras cogía al peliverde de la mano y le instaba a moverse. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo ni dar un paso antes de ser derribado por un puñetazo de Mihawk que impactó de lleno en su mejilla, derribándolo.

Viejo lo será tu padre. Eres la cosa más irritante que he conocido después de Shanks- dijo sacudiendo la mano adolorida por el golpe-. Diviértete con el proyecto de ameba. Ya vi la verdad detrás de todas tus mentiras, me marcho.

Zoro que presenció toda la escena con ojos y boca abiertos por la impresión, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando quiso gritar su nombre en un intento desesperado de que se detuviera, ya había desaparecido de su vista doblando alguna de las esquinas próximas. Preso de la frustración dejó que se le escaparan las fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, justo al lado de donde Sanji había caído redondo.

Si hubiera un hueco para miserable, patético, ruín, idiota, inútil, imbécil, gilipollas y un montón de adjetivos más todo junto en una sola palabra en el diccionario, sin lugar a dudas saldría su foto acompañando la definición. Sin ganas de contenerlas, regueros de saladas gotas de fuego rodaron por sus mejillas.

Mierda… -murmuró apretando los puños de frustración. Seguidamente comenzó a golpear el suelo con los nudillos repetidas veces, alternando de derecha a izquierda. La sucesión de golpes, cada vez más fuertes fueron raspando la piel hasta que la sangre comenzó a manar de ellos. Pero él ya no sentía el dolor del resto de su cuerpo, solo la quemazón en su pecho.

Resbaló un poco más, llevándose una de sus manos al lugar donde estaría su corazón mientras la otra la apoyó en el adoquinado para mantener el precario equilibrio en el que se encontraba. No tenía sentido lamentarse de un ser tan mísero como él. Era su culpa, maldecirse de sí mismo y su fortuna sería concederse una compasión que no merecía. Pero aun y así dolía, dolía y mucho. No pudo evitar volver a musitar un último-:…mierda…

Caminaba a paso raudo, dando vueltas sin sentido por las calles del pueblo. Desde donde estaba se escuchaba ligeramente una música alegre. Miró alrededor buscando su origen esperando que saliera de algún coche pero ninguno circulaba en ese momento por allí. De modo que supuso que el concierto ya habría comenzado y lo que escuchaba no sería más que el eco amortiguado por los edificios del folk rock de Magö de Oz. Miles de personas estarían bailando y saltando al ritmo de la animada melodía mientras agitaban sus puños al cielo gritando y coreando la letra envueltos entre la energía especial que conferían los conciertos en vivo. Qué diferente parecía todo desde su punto de vista.

Mihawk querría haberse marchado totalmente de allí tal y como le dijo a Zoro pero mira por donde, era el mismo Zoro quien tenía las llaves de su BMW. Hasta en eso el destino tenía que reírse en su cara. No tenía intención de volver porque volver significaría verle y si le veía de nuevo no estaba nada seguro de si tendría la misma entereza como para sólo pedirle las llaves y pasar de él de nuevo mientras mantenía el fuego de la furia en su mirada. Seguramente el peliverde intentaría detenerle de nuevo y entonces… entonces no sería capaz de darle la espalda.

Conocía a Zoro desde hacía bastante tiempo como para creer que todo aquello había pasado por la mala e intencionada fe de él de hacerle sufrir a propósito, lo cual le daba qué pensar. Sin embargo, ante la duda, prefería marcharse. No es que huir fuera con él pero tampoco era masoquista. Con que el crío le hubiera roto el corazón una vez tenía suficiente.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Lo había hecho más veces en esa noche que en toda su vida. Sin ánimos para sumarse a las personas con las que había venido al festival decidió seguir dando vueltas por las calles, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Quizá con un poco del aire menos saturado de las partes más alejadas al bullicio se le aclararan las ideas.

Durante unos tres minutos estuvo sollozando y murmurando sucesivos _mierda, _al cuarto se prohibió seguir haciéndolo. Mientras lloraba llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo y, de igual manera que había caído en ese turbulento huracán que amenazaba con arrancarlo todo de raíz, pensaba salir de él de alguna forma. Si en su mente cedió ante Sanji porque se lo debía por hacerle sufrir con sus mentiras, también le debía a Mihawk el pleno derecho y razón de enfadarse con él y no querer verle durante el resto de su vida.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y se colocó bien con las piernas cruzadas; los brazos atrás, aguantando el peso. Querer proteger la relación que tenía con el mayor sin que nadie se enterase le condujo a mentirle a Sanji y mentirle a Sanji a herir y provocar que justamente la relación que quería proteger se fuera por el desagüe. Más irónico no podía ser. Ante esa ocurrencia comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia de sí mismo.

Soy un puto desastre.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo por una vez, marimo- el rubio recobró la conciencia a tiempo de escuchar el último comentario y no se resistió a opinar al respecto mientras se sentaba.

Oh, ya has vuelto a la vida.

Tsk, no me lo recuerdes, el viejo pega fuerte- acotó mientras se palpaba la mejilla herida, la cual se había hinchado y comenzaba a adquirir un color poco agraciado de hematoma-. Demasiado.

Te lo mereces.

Supongo.

Durante un rato no se dijeron nada más. Sanji porque seguía preocupado por si el golpe le dejaría marca permanente en su rostro de porcelana. Zoro porque cavilaba respecto a qué hacer a continuación. Podría echarse todas las culpas que quisiera pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

¿No vamos acabar lo que te pedí, cierto?-preguntó de pronto el rubio.

No. Deber cosas a la gente me ha dejado en la situación que estoy ahora.

Comprendo. Siendo totalmente sincero no me arrepiento, de hecho quisiera que hubiéramos terminado lo que empezamos o incluso repetirlo mil veces, pero siento que por mi culpa te pelearas con tu padre.

Supongo que aprecio en cierta medida tus disculpas, pero ya no tiene caso. Se ha ido- Sanji le observó confuso, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería le miró esperando una mayor explicación por su parte. El peliverde resopló. Las mentiras fueron la base de su desgracia actual así que ya era hora pavimentar su nuevo camino con verdades-. Se ha ido de que ya no quiere volver a verme. Y supongo que no lo hará, ya que no nos une ningún lazo más allá de que me salvara de morir atropellado una vez. No somos familia, ni padre e hijo, ni primos lejanos ni siquiera vecinos del mismo edificio. No somos nada, al menos ya no…- ante esas palabras el rubio abrió un poco los ojos en exclamación pero no tanto como se hubiera imaginado Zoro- ¿Acaso no te sorprende?

No, que va. Sí que me sorprende. Aunque de alguna manera me lo esperaba.

A buenas horas mangas verdes- le reprochó.

¿Qué querías? Si te lo hubiera preguntado directamente no lo hubieras admitido jamás- razonó Sanji apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas y paseando la mirada por alrededor. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. De fondo se podía percibir cuando se guardaba silencio el sonido amortiguado del concierto.

Supongo que tienes razón en eso.

Y puestos a suponer cosas, ya que no sois parientes me imagino que él era la novia misteriosa y no Kuina -expuso acertadamente no como pregunta sino como afirmación.

Sep. Kuina sólo es una vieja amiga que por casualidad me encontré en el mejor momento para trolearte. Aunque eso en sí haya sido el detonante de este desastre.

Eso explica que tampoco te resistieras mucho por enrollarte con un tío.

¡Oye!- se sonrojó Zoro- tampoco es para que lo digas así. Pero se podría decir que sí.

¿Le quieres?

Por supuesto.

Entonces ve por él. No dejes que emm… bueno, un malentendido bastante subidito de tono acabe con todo.

No es tan sencillo. Pero ya sé lo que voy a hacer.

¿Sí? ¿Entonces que demonios haces hablando aquí conmigo en vez de ir por él?

Dejar que se calme. Sería capaz de noquearme como a ti nada más verme y eso no ayudaría.

No dejas de sorprenderme desde hace un rato, marimo. De veras, ¿qué te ha sucedido? Tú nunca has sido tan elocuente ni perspicaz desde que te conozco.

Supongo que la adversidad me ha hecho madurar. Casi muero una vez, ¿recuerdas? Así que me imagino que mi cerebro se puso a funcionar desde entonces- _y sin embargo, por muy en marcha que esté, continúo sin recordar eso…, _pensó.

Después de decir eso, Zoro se puso de pie y alargándole la mano a Sanji le ayudó a incorporarse también.

Fue un _gusto_, supongo, conocerte este verano- dijo con duda el peliverde mientras le alargaba la mano.

Sí, igualmente- contestó el rubio estrechándosela.

Esto ya lo pensé, pero ahora te lo digo: habríamos sido grandes amigos en otras circunstancias, o puede que algo más- confesó Zoro mientras se alejaba de allí.

Cabrón, no me des esperanzas- replicó Sanji a media voz sin atisbo de enfado, solo algo contento.

¡Adiós!

Fue una despedida algo inusual. Desde luego Sanji no se imaginó de ningún modo viviendo algo como aquello de esa forma. Sonrió de medio lado mirando hacia el lugar por el que se había ido Zoro, quizá conocerle había hecho que algo dentro de él cambiara también.

El tiempo que estuvo dando vueltas sirvieron para enfriarle la cabeza lo suficiente. Seguía enfadado con Zoro, eso no se iría tan fácilmente de su mente, mas ya no era la furia del principio sino más bien una especie de resentimiento que estaría siempre en su corazón.

Continuaba teniendo ganas de marcharse de allí, pero sin las llaves de su coche y sin dinero (dejó la cartera en la hacienda a posta al suponer que en un lugar tan concurrido habría peligro de _perderla_) no tenía modo de regresar a menos que quisiera pasarse caminando toda la noche. Además no sólo quería ir de vuelta a la casa del campo que había estado compartiendo con los demás este último mes y medio sino que quería largarse lejos, muy lejos, lo más lejos que le llevara el depósito de gasolina. De modo que después de meditarlo un poco se fue al lugar donde vio aparcado su deportivo negro (de algo tenían que servirle las vueltas que dio antes).

Al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir la figura del peliverde apoyada contra la puerta del conductor de su coche, el cual estaba en modo descapotable; los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mas colgando entre una de sus manos descansaba el llavero de su vehículo. Zoro estaba pensativo, incluso parecía estar repasando mentalmente algo. Mihawk frunció algo el ceño, no le venía en gana verle en ese momento pero necesitaba las llaves que él tenía, así que finalmente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo:

¿Qué haces aquí?

Te estaba esperando- Mihawk no se esperaba esa respuesta así que tras su semblante de seriedad se dibujó la duda-. Pensé que querrías esto- levantó las llaves- así que vine.

El mayor se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. No sabía que responder exactamente ni qué intenciones estaría ocultando su ex-hijo diciéndole aquello.

¿Así sin más?

Así sin más- cuando el mayor avanzó un par de pasos Zoro lanzó las llaves un par de metros al aire para volver a atraparlas luego y metérselas de nuevo en el bolsillo-. Pensé que de este modo me escucharías.

Mihawk volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez más que antes. Ya sospechaba que no podría ser plata todo lo que reluce. Sin embargo si quería las llaves debería escucharle.

Habla- espetó molesto-, y que sea rápido.

Será rápido, no te preocupes- el peliverde inspiró cerrando los ojos y lo soltó lentamente mientras la decisión se instauraba en su mirada-. Lamento lo ocurrido. Sé que no vas a creerme cuando te lo diga, es lógico, pero igualmente, deseo que lo sepas.

Lo de Sanji fue un malentendido, culpa mía, pero un malentendido a fin de cuentas. Le mentí diciéndole que tenía novia cuando casi me acorrala entra la espada y la pared, es decir, cuando casi descubre nuestra relación. Bueno, que teníamos: asumo que ya no es así. Por eso cuando salió corriendo lo seguí. Me sentí culpable por ello y luego me pidió que le regalase una noche… y bueno, cuando me quise dar cuenta tú habías llegado.

¿Esperas que me crea algo como eso?

Me gustaría pensar que sí, aunque sé que es difícil.

Pues no me lo creo, pierdes el tiempo. Con eso y con _la otra garrapata_ con la que estabas. La encontré en el mercadillo.

¿Te refieres a Kuina? Es una vieja amiga y cuando me la encontré le pedí que se hiciera pasar por mi novia para engañar a Sanji. Parándome a pensarlo era un plan demasiado absurdo como para que saliera bien, lo siento- dijo apenado, agachando la cabeza.

Es decir, que reconoces que me engañaste- fue una afirmación y no una pregunta. La voz le tembló ligeramente mientras lo dijo. La conversación le estaba afectando más de lo que creyó.

… Se podría decir que sí. De lo cual me arrepiento mucho. Mi intención era sólo era hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y lo cagué todo.

Eres despreciable. Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte- Mihawk estaba comenzando a perder las maneras y temía explotar ante él también.

Lo nuestro, es complicado y quizá no estamos hechos para estar juntos, pero tal vez sea por eso que también quiero intentarlo y por eso te quiero- hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la cara de desconcierto de la persona que tenía delante, en la cual el mayor trató de fritarle que se largara de nuevo mas la mascara de frío distanciamiento que se había puesto amenazaba con terminar de quebrarse a cada palabra que añadía al discurso- Mihawk, me has hecho sentir cosas sin proponértelo que nunca antes había sentido. Ya desde que me salvaste la primera vez de ser atropellado, yo he querido tener algo más que una bonita amistad. Cuando me propusiste ser tu hijo vi una posibilidad, una luz, al final de un largo túnel y pienso hacer que esa luz venga- avanzó los escasos dos pasos que les separaban y le agarró decidido por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndole a él hasta juntar sus labios. Desde ese mismo día por la mañana que no se habían besado y sin embargo todo era tan diferente ahora… Igualmente Mihawk se dejó porque en el fondo de su destrozado corazón lo deseaba tanto o más que un Zoro que puso todos sus sentimientos en ese contacto. No fue brusco, no había intenciones de llegar más allá, solo la pasión que podría juntarles de nuevo- Una vez aceptaste salir conmigo sólo por cuidar de mi salud- continuó hablando cuando se separaron-. Sé que cometí fallos imperdonables, pero… ¿por qué no te das cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que te quiero?

Sé que me quieres, supongo.

¿Entonces?

Ya no sé lo que siento yo… Después de todo lo que has hecho, creo que ya no sé nada respecto a ti- dijo tajante.

Me lo imaginaba- terminó por aceptar, decepcionado, Zoro. Luchó por lo que amaba y había perdido. Era hora de retirarse-. Entonces me iré.

¡Espera! Dame las llaves antes.

Oh, eso es lo mejor. No te las daré.

¿Eh?

El peliverde se sacó el llavero de bolsillo y saltó por encima ayudándose de la puerta para caer en el asiento del conductor. En un segundo hizo contacto con las llaves, el motor rugió y el vehículo comenzó a moverse. Cuando empezó a moverse Mihawk intentó seguirlo corriendo pero la ausencia de tráfico que retuvieran el avance del vehículo a esa hora hizo que en poco rato hubiera demasiada distancia entre ellos. Entonces, el BMW se detuvo.

¡No pienso desaparecer tan fácilmente, recuérdalo! Quizá ahora me marche pero… no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente, ¡TE AMO!- Mihawk se quedó mirando la figura del peliverde girada sobre el asiento mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Quería creerlas, quería y aún y así le costaba tanto… que en aquel momento que le robara el coche era lo de menos- Ah, por cierto, ¿qué clase de apuesta fue esa por la que terminé siendo tu hijo?

No tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en que contestara, en concederle esa última petición. Sin embargo esperó un minuto, dos, tres… de haber querido alcanzar el coche en ese momento habría podido mas estuvo quieto, en el mismo sitio con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Cuando Zoro creyó que ya no recibiría respuesta volvió a colocarse bien en el asiento dispuesto a marcharse y entonces:

Una comida- el peliverde volvió a girarse, creyendo haber oído mal-. Fue una comida. ¡Quién perdiera tendría que invitar a todos los demás a comer y tú ya sabes cuánto comen Luffy y Shanks!

No podía creérselo, Mihawk, aquel sereno hombre que cautivara sus sentidos, gritando en medio de la noche con las mejillas húmedas probablemente por las lágrimas que quiso ocultar en esos minutos que no dijo nada. Demasiado surrealista y sin embargo hizo que de sus ojos también amenazaran con brotar las lágrimas. Le amaba demasiado. Entonces sin decir nada más se giró de nuevo sobre el asiento, asió bien el volante y apretando el acelerador el coche comenzó a ganar velocidad hasta desaparecer al doblar un recodo.

Dentro del coche, saliendo del pueblo y entrando a la autopista Zoro pensó para sí mismo:

_No sé que harás tú, pero pienso buscarte y cuando lo haga, ya no podrás odiarme por esto, y entonces, bueno, solo el futuro dirá…_

Día XX Mes XX Año XXXX

El rumor marino se escuchaba resonar una y otra vez contra las rocas, sin ser violento, simplemente una sencilla melodía de fondo que relajaba y calmaba el espíritu. Las rocas ascendían varias decenas de metros sobre la superficie de espejo que era el mar en calma en aquél instante, el cual lamia mansamente la arena de las calas colindantes. Sobre aquel acantilado había un mirador. En él, varias personas admiraban las maravillas de la naturaleza. Algunos solo miraban a la inmensidad del océano, otros se sentaban en la barandilla para sacarse fotos o bien se la tomaban del paisaje en general.

Una de aquellas personas permanecía un poco más alejada que el resto, cobijada a la sombra de un árbol. No es que le molestara arrimarse o estar cerca de otros individuos, solo que ese espacio era perfecto tal y como estaba en ese momento, por lo que le apetecía disfrutar de él. Le encantaba aquél lugar, era uno de sus favoritos y como tal era capaz de mirarlo con ojos diferentes a como lo hacían el resto de los visitantes.

La brisa marina sopló, indicándole al individuo que ya era el momento de comenzar a moverse. Salió de la sombra del árbol para caminar entre la grava de piedras redondeadas por los elementos hasta llegar unos veinte metros más allá, donde a un lado de la carretera se había establecido un aparcamiento medio improvisado. Llevaba gafas de sol para protegerse de las radiaciones solares, lo cual impedía saber el color de sus ojos. Cuando llegó subió a su coche, un deportivo de líneas muy elegantes, y abandonó el lugar para incorporarse a la vía.

La carretera en apariencia pintada acorde con el contorno de la costa, la recorría entera hasta que se bifurcaba en una mayor que ya conducía a sus circulantes a una autopista. De modo que aunque estuvieras en marcha se podía disfrutar completamente de la belleza del lugar. La brisa de nuevo hizo de las suyas agitando el cabello del conductor y consiguiendo que tintinearan los tres pendientes dorados que llevaba en la oreja izquierda. Apenas aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Éste sonrió de medio lado, estaba feliz, por fin. Mientras conducía a poca velocidad cogió su móvil del salpicadero y marcó un número. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se expandiera mientras esperaba que alguien al otro lado de la línea le contestara.

El móvil sonaba incesantemente, obligándole a salir corriendo de la ducha para alcanzarlo. Sólo le dio tiempo a anudarse una toalla a la cadera. Cuando cogió el aparato la llamada entrante apareció como número oculto mas no se había pegado la carrera en vano así que descolgó.

¿Diga?

Soy yo.


End file.
